When Love is Coming
by Urushibara Puterrizme
Summary: [CHAPTER 5 END!] Sehun menikahi Luhan dengan cinta. namun tidak dengan luhan. dan sehun berusaha untuk mendapatkan cinta luhan dengan berbagai cara, termasuk menyamar sebagai orang lain yang entah bagaimana dengan mudahnya masuk ke hati luhan. / "kecupanmu manis, lu. tapi tak bisakah kau menyertakan cinta didalamnya?" / Yaoi, HunHan, DLDR! RnR juseyooo
1. Chapter 1

_Jika cinta itu benar-benar ada,_

_Apakah kau bersedia untuk datang di antara aku dan istri ku?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**When Love is Coming**_

_**By. Urushibara Puterrizme**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"astaga, kenapa lama sekali jam kerja ini berakhir. Aku bisa gila! haish!" Baekhyun memandang aneh pada Sehun, teman kerjanya yang satu ini sejak sebulan yang lalu memang suka uring-uringan setelah jam makan siang berakhir.

"Sehun_-ah_. Kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya istrimu memasukkan sesuatu yang salah pada bekal makan siang mu pada beberapa hari ini." Berkat ucapannya Baekhyun mendapatkan tatapan tajam gratis dari Sehun.

"lagi pula tinggal lima menit lagi, Sehun_-ah_. Lima menit!" lanjut Baekhyun sambil mengangkat jam weker di mejanya tinggi-tinggi.

"aku tahu. Jadi diamlah. Suami peri mu itu sudah menunggu di pintu. Lihat saja kesana." Dan Baekhyun melihatnya. _Namja_ tinggi ala tiang listrik bertelinga peri itu kini tersenyum lebar dan tangannya ber-dadah-dadah padanya dengan gajenya. Membuat Baekhyun malu kalau harus mengakui bahwa _namja_ aneh itu adalah suami sahnya sejak setahun terakhir.

"aish! Kenapa orang gila itu menyusulku kesini? Memalukan!" gerutu Baekhyun pelan dan hanya terdengar oleh Sehun.

"ah, waktunya sudah habis. Aku permisi dulu, Baekhyun_-ah_. Dan urusi suami gilamu itu." Sehun pergi dengan poker face miliknya.

"YAKK! SUAMIKU BUKAN ORANG GILA, SEHUN_-AH_!" teriakan Baekhyun membuat Sehun tersenyum tipis. Dan membuat pegawai lain di ruangan yang sama tertawa tertahan karna ada bos mereka disana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol, suami Baekhyun.

"permisi dulu, _sajangnim_. Istri saya sudah menunggu dirumah." Ucap Sehun sopan ketika melewati bos nya.

"_Ne_, hati-hati di jalan. Dan terimakasih sudah membuat Baekhyun berteriak membelaku."

Dan Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Kenapa Sehun sangat sekali ingin pulang?

Apa istrinya sangat dicintai oleh Sehun?

Tentu saja.

Apa istrinya sangat cantik dan membuat dunia Sehun teralihkan?

Ouh, tentu saja. Kecantikan istri Sehun bahkan membuat seluruh dunia membenci Sehun karna sudah mendapatkannya.

Apa istri Sehun selalu menyambutnya dengan ciuman ketika Sehun pulang kerumah?

Tentu saja. Maka dari itu Sehun selalu ingin cepat pulang.

Apa istri Sehun sangat mencintainya?

Tentu sa-

Ouh, maaf aku terlanjur menjawabnya.

Itu adalah permasalahan Sehun sekarang. Istrinya sangat cantik, manis, baik, selalu tersenyum ketika ada kesempatan, selalu sopan, tapi hanya ada satu yang kurang. Sejak menikah sebulan yang lalu karna di jodohkan oleh ayah istrinya, istrinya itu tak pernah benar-benar mencintainya setulus hati. Padahal Sehun sudah mencintai istrinya itu dengan sepenuh hati, jiwa, dan raganya sejak pertama kali melihat istrinya itu pada hari pernikahannya. Sehun mengetahui hal itu bukan karna tingkah lakunya atau karna tatapan matanya saja. Tapi istrinya pernah dengan terang-terangan mengatakan padanya bahwa dia telah kehilangan rasa untuk mencintai orang lagi. Bahkan istrinya mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa dia tak pernah boleh berharap cinta dari istrinya karna alasan yang sama.

Tapi Entah kenapa, Sehun tak pernah putus asa. Dia selalu berusaha agar Luhan senang dan mulai membuka hati untuknya. Seperti malam ini, dia berniat mengajak Luhan menonton film romantic terbaru di bioskop. Mungkin saja istrinya bisa iri pada jalan cerita yang terjadi pada film itu dan berniat mencoba alur cerita itu dengan Sehun. Pemikiran yang aneh memang, tapi itulah yang terpikirkan oleh Sehun saat ini.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya di garasi Sehun memasukki rumah. "aku pulang."

Dan Luhan datang dari arahh dapur. Mengambil tas Sehun dan menaruhnya di meja terdekat. Setelah itu melepas dasi Sehun perlahan.

"apa anda menghabiskan makan siangnya tadi? Maaf jika Rasanya agak aneh. aku tadi meninggalnya sebentar ketika memasaknya. Semoga saja tidak gosong."

Tuh 'kan? Istrinya saja menggunakan bahasa sesopan itu pada suami nya sendiri. Ini aneh.

"Rasanya baik-baik saja. Masakanmu yang terbaik, Lu." Jawab Sehun tenang.

Dasi Sehun telah terlepas. Luhan –istrinya- mencium sekilas kedua pipi Sehun dan mengecup sekilas bibirnya.

"anda berkeringat. Lebih baik anda mandi dan setelah itu makan. Aku sudah memasakkan makan malam untuk anda." Dan Luhan membawa bekal yang tadinya berada dalam tasnya dan pergi ke dapur. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Luhan pergi.

"kecupanmu lembut, lu. Tapi tak bisakah kau menyertakan cinta didalamnya?"

.

.

.

"eh? Kenapa kamarku jadi bersih begini? Kurasa aku berangkat kerja tadi tidak seperti ini." Gumam Sehun ketika melihat sekeliling kamarnya.

Itu benar, kamar Sehun dan kamar Luhan itu terpisah. Kamar Luhan itu di lantai bawah. awalnya itu adalah kamar Sehun, tapi demi istrinya yang ia cintai ia rela pindah ke kamar yang lain. Dan sebenarnya, itu bukanlah sebuah kamar. Itu gudang. Syukurnya ada sebuah _single_ _bed_ dan meja yang lumayan lebar untuknya di sana. Setidaknya Sehun bisa tidur dan kerja walau tikus-tikus besar selalu menemani setiap saat dia berada disana.

Namun kali ini pemandangan yang dilihatnya berbeda. Kamar itu bersih. Sangat bersih malah. Jika sebelumnya atap kamar itu berhiaskan lampu kuning lima watt dan sarang laba-laba di setiap sisinya. Kini berganti dengan lampu putih yang Entah berapa watt namun cukup terang bagi sebuah kamar dan tanpa sarang laba-laba sama sekali. Lalu kemana barang-barang aneh itu? Luhan membuangnya kemana? Walau beberapa furniture yang sebelumnya kotor terlihat bersih di sudut ruangan –kamar itu sangat luas asal kau tau saja- tapi banyak juga barang-barang dalam kardus-kardus usang dan barang lainnya. Tapi mereka sekarang kemana?

Mungkin Sehun bisa menanyakannya pada Luhan ketika makan malam nanti.

Ah! Tentang Luhan aku akan menceritakan sedikit tentangnya. Sebenarnya banyak sih…

Luhan, nama lengkapnya Lu Han. Umurnya 27 tahun dan Sehun berumur 23 tahun. Dia anak dari sahabat _Appa_ Sehun, yang meninggal ketika hari pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan. Dan itulah yang membuat Luhan tidak mencintai Sehun sampai sekarang. Luhan dan Sehun di jodohkan oleh _Appa _Luhan. Orang tua Sehun sudah meninggal sejak Sehun masih di _senior high school _dan melihat Sehun yang selalu sendiri tanpa pendamping dan Luhan yang tidak bisa _Move On _dari mantan pacarnya yang telah meninggal membuat _Appa _Luhan tergerak untuk menjodohkan mereka berdua. Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa menerima tanpa perlawanan karna tau bahwa _Appa _Luhan menderita penyakit yang akan menjemput ajal _Appa _Luhan dengan cepat jika mereka tak mengiyakan permintaan _Appa _Luhan.

Saat Luhan dan Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan prosesi pemberkatan mereka. Kabar buruk itu datang. Diawali dengan serangan jantung yang membuat Luhan dan Sehun melarikan diri ke rumah sakit menggunakan baju pengantin dan berakhir dengan berada di pemakaman _Appa _Luhan dengan pakaian yang sama.

.

Sehun turun dan menemukan Luhan tengah menata makanan di meja makan. Sehun duduk dan Luhan duduk di seberangnya. Meja nya tak terlalu lebar sehingga mereka bisa saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Tapi mereka tak melakukannya.

"Selamat makan, Sehun_-ah_." Luhan mengambil sumpitnya dan mengambil satu buah lauk untuk dia letakkan di mangkok Sehun.

"tunggu sebentar, Lu. Kau membersihkan kamarku hari ini?" Luhan mengangguk.

"anda tak pantas menyebutnya sebagai kamar, Sehun_-ah_. Anda tau? Aku bersin tiada henti saat membersihkan gudang yang anda sebut sebagai kamar itu. Lampunya juga terlalu gelap. Jadi aku menggantinya. Anda tidak keberatan 'kan?" Luhan mengakhirinya dengan senyuman. Membuat Sehun menjadi kikuk sendiri.

"tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Tapi… kau buang kemana kardus-kardus yang tadinya di sana?"

"ah, kardus yang penuh dengan buku itu? Aku menaruhnya di dalam garasi. Lagi pula garasinya 'kan cukup luas. Kalau begitu, anda bisa makan sekarang. Selamat makan!"

.

.

.

"eh, apa ini?" gumam Sehun begitu melihat brosur tentang perlombaan tari yang berada di meja makannya.

Tiba-tiba Luhan yang tengah mencuci piring menyahut. "aku tadi melihat ada pendaftaran perlombaan tari dan aku ingin mengikutinya. Anda tau bukan aku sangat suka menari? Jadi, apa anda memperbolehkan-"

Sehun pergi.

Tanpa kata-kata.

"tidak boleh ya?" Luhan ingin membunuh Sehun saat itu juga.

Memang apa haknya sampai tidak memperbolehkan Luhan mengikuti perlombaan tari?

Lagipula dia minta izin agar Sehun mau membayari pendaftarannya saja. Hanya itu!

Tapi… tak ingatkah kau Luhan? Sehun itu suamimu!

Luhan berniat mematikan lampu dapur saat itu. Tapi, semuanya menjadi terhenti ketika mata Luhan menemukan beberapa lembar uang di atas brosur tadi lengkap dengan gelas kecil sebagai ganjalan agar uang itu tidak kabur/?

Luhan menghitungnya. Dan pas!

Uang itu memiliki jumlah yang pas dengan uang yang harus ia bayar untuk mengikuti perlombaan itu.

"apa ini berarti… Sehun_-ah_ mengizinkanku?"

Dan Luhan berlari keluar dapur. Menemukan Sehun tengah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"SEHUN_-AH_! _JEONGMAL GOMAWOOOOO~_"

Ahh, Luhan sangat bahagia saat ini.

.

.

.

"lalu? Kau akan diam saja? Kau sebagai suami pasif sekali, Sehun_-ah_."

Sehun menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun. Entah kenapa Chanyeol tidak makan siang dengan Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk menemaninya makan siang. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya dengan Sehun.

"hei! Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. aku akan memberikan kejutan yang manis padanya saat dia tengah berlatih nanti."

Baekhyun memandang Sehun aneh. _aku yakin ide Sehun kali ini tidak akan mempunyai akhir yang baik. Aku yakin 1000 persen!_, batin Baekhyun. Karna biasanya, rencana Sehun memang tanpa Persiapan yang matang dan memiliki akhir yang tak jelas rupanya.

"Memangnya apa rencanamu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada menantang.

"jadi begini," nada bicara Sehun terdengar antusias sekarang. "aku akan menyamar lalu akan berpura-pura sebagai teman yang sama-sama ikut perlombaan dan kemudian aku akan kembali menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya di depannya dan taraaa! Aku yakin dia akan terkejut!"

"lalu," Baekhyun memandang Sehun bosan. "kau sudah siap dengan penyamaranmu?"

Sehun menggeleng polos.

"Memangnya kapan perlombaannya dimulai?"

"besok siang setelah jam makan siang berakhir."

_Tuh 'kan? Apa yang kubilang tadi. Dia tidak akan memiliki rencana yang matang. _

"aku akan membantumu dalam penyamaranmu."

Sehun memandang Baekhyun berbinar. Membuat Baekhyun jengah sendiri.

"kau yakin, Baekhyun_-ah_?"

"tentu saja," Baekhyun memandang Sehun dari atas sampai bawah. "lihat penampilanmu! Rambut hitam klimis, kacamata tebal, kemeja dan celana kebesaran, bahkan jam tanganmu tidak ada _style _nya sama sekali. Aku bahkan ragu kau ini manusia zaman sekarang. Sepertinya kau berasal dari setengah abad yang lalu, Sehun_-ah_."

"astaga. Jadi selama ini kau memandangku seperti itu? Kau kejam sekali."

"tentu saja aku memandangmu seperti ini. Dan bukan hanya aku, semua orang yang melihatmu juga akan berpikiran hal yang sama denganku. Kau bisa datang ke salon di dekat rumahku nanti malam. Aku akan merubah semuanya. se. mua. Nya." Sehun hanya mengangguk perlahan.

"tunggu dulu," Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu. "kau bilang perlombaannya setelah jam makan siang?" Sehun mengangguk.

"lalu bagaimana dengan jam kerja? Jam kerja baru berakhir jam empat, Sehun_-ah_."

Sehun tersenyum gila. "hehehe. Aku lupa."

"ck! Rencanamu tanpa diriku pasti hanyalah sebuah khayalan! Aku akan minta izin ke Chanyeol, pasti dia akan mengizinkannya karna ini masalah-"

"masalah apa?" tiba-tiba sang bos datang, Park Chanyeol.

"jadi begini, yeol…" dan Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya pada Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol hanya mengangguk paham.

"aku akan mengizinkannya. Jangan khawatir. Aku bos yang baik bukan?" dan Baekhyun melemparnya dengan sumpit.

.

.

.

"jadi, Sehun_-ah_. Aku akan memotong bagian yang tidak perlu dan aku akan mewarnai sedikit. Kau mau?" tawar Baekhyun sebelum 'menghancurkan' _style _Sehun sebelumnya. Yakni _style _cupu. Huuuu~

"kau yakin? Apa menurutmu Luhan tak akan menyadari perubahannya? Kalau model rambut aku bisa menutupinya atau membuat alasan. Tapi… kalau warna rambut? Aku tidak yakin." Sehun meraba-raba rambutnya dengan sayang. Merasa sayang dengan rambutnya saat ini.

"ahh… tidak bisa yah? Padahal aku berniat mewarnainya seperti pelangi lho~" Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan senang. Membuat Sehun melempar _deathglare _pada Baekhyun. Membuat Chanyeol yang memperhatikan mereka dari kursi tunggu tergelak sendiri.

"tunggu dulu! Yeollie~ bisakah kau mencari softlens merah untuk Sehun_-ah_~ _jebaaaaal~ _akan aneh jika _style _nya luar biasa dan dia menggunakan kacamata super jadul nya ini. Ouh, aku membencinya!" dan Chanyeol menelpon seseorang untuk mencarikan softlens merah untuk Sehun. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melempar tatapannya pada Sehun.

"kau minus berapa?"

"tujuh."

"hah? Pantas saja tebal! Kenapa tidak kau obati saja mata minusmu itu!" Baekhyun menoyor kepala Sehun pelan.

"hei! Aku sekarang sedang dalam masa berobat! Minusku sudah berkurang satu dalam seminggu ini!"

"baiklah, sekarang kita mulai _make over _nya~"

.

.

.

"aku pulang."

Sehun pulang dan seperti biasa Luhan akan menaruh tasnya dan melepas dasinya lalu mengecup kedua pipi Sehun dan tentu saja bibirnya. Tapi hari ini sedikit berbeda, Luhan melumat bibirnya!

Yah… walaupun Cuma sebentar sih.

"k-kau…" Sehun tergagap. Ini pertama kalinya dia melakukan sesuatu seperti ini!

Luhan sedikit merona. "a-anda bisa mandi dulu. Aku akan menunggu di dapur."

Ouh, Tuhan benar-benar menyayanginya hari ini.

.

.

.

"jadi, Chanyeol-_sajangnim_. Saya permisi dulu. Terimakasih atas izin yang tidak masuk akalnya." Sehun membungkuk perlahan. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"kau tak perlu berterimakasih pada _namja_ gila ini, Sehun_-ah_! Tanpa ku ancam pun dia tidak akan mengiyakannya!" itu suara Baekhyun. Entah bagaimana suaranya bisa terdengar dari sini. Ruangan pribadi Park Chanyeol.

"saya permisi." Dan Sehun pergi undur diri.

.

.

.

"wuhuuu~ Selamat siang semuanyaaa~" Entah setan apa yang masuk ke tubuh Sehun saat itu. Dia tiba-tiba menyapa semuanya yang datang ke ruang latihan bersama itu. Dan anehnya, Sehun yang heboh itu belum melihat Luhan sama sekali. _Mungkin belum datang_, pikir Sehun mencoba berpikir positif.

Jika kalian bertanya kemana perginya Sehun yang sebelumnya, Baekhyun lah yang membawanya pergi.

"_kau harus menjadi orang yang mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja, Sehun-ah! Agar Luhan melihatmu!"_

Dan itulah yang membuat Sehun seperti itu.

Ouh, tiba-tiba dunia Sehun terhenti ketika seseorang yang menggunakan _t-shirt _coklat muda bertuliskan _'I am Yours!' _dan celana _jeans _se-lutut berwarna hitam. Tak lupa dengan _sunglasses_ yang membingkai matanya dan juga dengan tas biru yang merupakan hadiah dari Sehun yang menempel manis di punggungnya.

_Aih, neomu kyeoptaaaa~_

"semuanya cepat berbaris! Latihan akan di laksanakan sebentar lagi! Cepat!" Sehun bersiap pergi. Melupakan susah payahnya menggunakan pakaian yang ketat ini!

sebenarnya Sehun hanya melebih-lebihkan saja. Kaos dan celana jeans yang dia gunakan hanya sedikit ketat dan dia tidak terbiasa menggunakan pakaian seperti itu. Kebiasaan Sehun 'kan menggunakan pakaian super lebaaaaaaaaaaar~

"hei kamu!" Sehun merasa seseorang memanggilnya. Dan tentu saja Sehun berbalik. Padahal dia sudah hampir saja keluar dari ruang latihan itu.

"anda memanggil saya?" Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dan seseorang yang terlihat seperti pelatih itu menarik tangannya.

"kau mau kemana? Latihan akan dilakukan beberapa saat lagi dan kenapa kau malah mau pergi. Diam disini."

_Astaga, aku lupa bagaimana caranya menari!_

.

"kalian semua sudah hebat! Nah, karna ini perlombaan tari berpasangan. Maka kalian akan diundi dan berpasangan dengan pasangan yang bernomor sama dengan kalian. Kami akan memberikan nomor dan kalian harus mengangkat tinggi-tinggi nomor yang akan kalian dapatkan. Jangan lupa cari pasangan kalian!"

"pegang ini." Seorang pelatih memberikan nomor 12 padanya. Dan sesuai suruhan dia mengangkat nomornya.

Walaupun awalnya berniat untuk mengageti Luhan saja. Tapi Sehun tak bisa kembali begitu saja. Dia juga suka menari ketika masih sekolah dulu. Tapi… ini berpasangan! Bagaimana jika dia berpasangan dengan _yeoja_ genit atau _namja_ yang menakutkan?

_Aish! Lebih baik aku pergi saja!_

Maka dari itu Sehun perlahan pergi menuju pintu keluar. Namun untuk yang kedua kalinya, seorang pelatih menghalanginya dan malah mengira Sehun tak bisa menemukan pasangannya.

"kau nomor berapa?"

"a_-ah_. I-itu." Pelatih itu melihat nomornya.

"ah, dua belas yah? Dua belas! Siapapun yang bernomor dua belas di harap segera kesini! Dua belas!"

Entah dosa atau amal seperti apa yang terlah dilakukan Sehun di hari-hari sebelumnya. Pemilik nomor dua belas itu Luhan!

"a_-ah_. Kau…" Sehun tergagap, bingung dengan kenyataan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"ah, _annyeong haseyo, Lu Han imnida._" Luhan berbungkuk sejenak dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan _siapa namamu?_

"a-aku… Kris! Kris _imnida_."

_Demi siapapun yang bernama Kris maafkan aku karna menggunakan namamu tanpa izin. _Aih, masih sempat-sempatnya Sehun memikirkan hal itu.

Luhan tersenyum manis pada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum balik.

"senang mengenalmu, Kris_-ssi_."

"senang mengenalmu juga, Luhan_-ssi_."

Sehun mengingat tips Baekhyun tiba-tiba. _"kau tau, Sehun-ah? Buatlah dirimu terlihat se-macho mungkin! Dan! Jangan lupa! Tubuhmu itu berotot! Tunjukkan semuanya pada Luhan! Kau selama ini kan hanya menggunakan baju longgar saja. Dan rayu Luhan dengan caramu! Jangan hancurkan harimu!"_

"apa aku terlihat macho, Luhan_-ssi_?" Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"apa maksud anda?"

Sehun mengitari Luhan. "kau terlihat seperti mentari yang tengah tenggelam dengan baju berwarna orange ini, Luhan_-ssi_. Kau tau? Seakan matahari diluar sana berhenti dan memilih mu untuk menggantikan tugasnya."

"ekhem! Kris_-ssi_, kurasa mata anda mengalami kerusakan parah. Saya menggunakan kaos berwarna coklat. Bukan orange."

"aku tau."

"hah?" Luhan melongo. _Kenapa orang seperti ini masih ada di bumi sih?!_

"kalian boleh pulang! Jangan lupa untuk kembali berlatih minggu depan pada jam yang sama. Kalian juga harus meminta apapun yang bisa dihubungi dari pasangan kalian agar bisa berhubungan dengan pasangan kalian saat dibutuhkan.

"jadi, Luhan_-ssi_~ berapa nomor teleponmu?" suara Sehun dibuat semenggoda mungkin saat ini. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"ya ya ya. Dengarkan baik-baik. Nol… delapan…"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Halooo~ kembali lagi dengar puterr disini~~

Ini ff bisa dibilang remake dari film india _Rab Ne Bana Di Jodi_ itu film india favorite puterr!

Nangis-nangis liat film nya. Dan semoga bisa bikin para reader nangis juga di ff ini. Tapi bukan chapter yang ini!

Ada yang pernah liat filmnya?

Semoga ada.

Jadi bisa fangirling bareng tentang filmnya/?

Well, aku juga mau ngucapin thanks banget buat yang udah review di ff ku sebelumnya Yakni _Olimpiade Nasional._ Itu ga ada sequelnya ya beb.

.

**Mind to Review?**

.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tawa tulusmu adalah suara terindah yang pernah kudengar._

_Tapi kenapa aku mendengar dari telinga sosok lain?_

_Haruskah aku bertahan dalam sosok lain ini selamanya hanya untuk mendengarmu tertawa tulus padaku, Lu?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**When Love is Coming (Chapter 2)**_

_**By. Urushibara Puterrizme**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"KAU BERCANDA?!"

Sehun menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Berusaha menetralisir dengungan yang terjadi di telinganya karna teriakan Baekhyun yang membahana tadi.

Perlahan Sehun melepasnya. "bisakah kau tidak teriak? Ini tempat umum, Baekhyun_-ah_." Sehun mengingatkan Baekhyun dengan berbisik. Dan Baekhyun langsung sadar dan langsung meminta maaf pada pengunjung kafetaria yang lain.

"kau tau, Sehun_-ah_? Kau gila!" Baekhyun menyeruput minumannya. "lagipula, kau bisa menari? Dengan tubuhmu yang tak pernah olahraga itu? Ck ck ck, nasibmu buruk sekali, Sehun_-ah_."

"hei! Aku selalu berolahraga tiap pagi! Kau saja yang tidak tau."

"tentu saja Baekhyun tak tau," tiba-tiba datanglah Chanyeol di meja mereka. "Baekhyun setiap pagi hanya ber 'olahraga' denganku. Bukan begitu, Baekkie?"

"cih, mati saja kau!"

Entahlah, Sehun juga bingung kenapa dua orang aneh ini memutuskan untuk menikah dengan keadaan yang saling umpat-mengumpat seperti itu. Dan lagipula, kenapa keluarga mereka setuju?

"Sehun_-ah_, kau memangnya mau menjalani semuanya? menjadi _partner_ menari bagi Luhan? Apa kau sanggup harus berpura-pura menjadi orang lain terus?" Tanya Baekhyun serius.

"tentu saja. Ini demi Luhan!"

"haish! kurasa otak ku akan menjadi _one o'clock _jika melihatmu seperti ini setiap hari, Sehun_-ah_."

.

.

.

Pagi ini Luhan terbangun dengan perasaan gelisah karna cuciannya yang belum ia cuci tiga hari ini. Maka dari itu ia langsung pergi ke kamar Sehun dan mengambil pakaian kotor milik Sehun. Tapi, Sehun tidak ada di tempatnya.

_Sehun kemana? Ini 'kan hari minggu. Ah, paling dia ke salon temannya_, pikir Luhan.

Luhan bergerak ke ruang cuci. Dimana ada sebuah mesin cuci manual dan sebuah mesin cuci otomatis disana. Dan Luhan memilih menggunakan yang otomatis. _Ini jauh lebih praktis_, gumam Luhan.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian mesin cuci itu berbunyi, tanda bahwa cucian siap untuk dijemur. Luhan mengambilnya dan beralih ke tempat terbuka di lantai dua. Tentu saja untuk menjemur pakaian. Memangnya apa lagi?

Baru saja Luhan menjemur tiga buah kemeja di jemuran. Tiba-tiba Sehun datang disana. Dengan sebuah boxer dan singlet putih yang cukup untuk membuat Luhan menahan napasnya. Tak lupa handuk kecil berwarna biru yang menggantung dengan _sexy _nya disana. Dan Luhan baru menyadari sesuatu, Sehun memakai kalung rantai perak di lehernya!

Apa yang dilakukan Sehun disana?

Sehun berniat olah raga. Dengan Luhan yang berada disana.

'_Astaga! Kenapa Sehun berolahraga sementara aku disini?!_

_Dia itu bodoh atau bagaimana sih?!_

_Aish! Aku juga seorang namja yang memiliki ketertarikan dan nafsu!_

_Aigoo! Aku bisa saja lepas kendali saat ini!_

_Tapi tahan, Luhan. Tahan. Kau tidak mau bercinta tanpa cinta bukan?_

_Tahan dirimu dan lanjutkan acara menjemurmu!_

_Fighting!'_

Luhan hanya bisa menahan semuanya dalam hati. Entah kenapa hatinya sedikit berdesir melihat Sehun berolahraga dengan penuh keringat seperti itu. Membuat singlet yang dipakainya menjadi basah dan menempel pada tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan otot dan dadanya yang- CUKUP! TIDAK ADA KENAIKAN RATING DISINI!

'_aish! Kenapa dia masih memakai kacamata dan rambut klimisnya itu! Tidak mendukung tubuhnya sama sekali!'_

"lu? Kau disini?" kurasa Sehun baru menyadari bahwa Luhan disana. Terbukti dari nada suaranya yang terdengar cukup kaget.

"e-eh, iya." Luhan menjemur cuciannya lagi. '_Ayo! Semangat, Luhan! Tinggal sedikit lagi!'_

Sehun menjadi salah tingkah sekarang. Melihat penampilannya saat ini bisa membuatnya malu sendiri. Tentu saja! Dengan pakaian seperti ini dia terlihat seperti tidak memakai apapun!

"a_-_ah, kalau begitu kau bisa melanjutkan acara menjemurmu. A-aku akan mandi." Sehun baru saja berniat pergi. Tapi Luhan menghalanginya.

"anda tidak perlu pergi. Aku sudah menyelesaikannya kok. Anda bisa melanjutkan acara olahraga anda. Saya permisi."

Dan Luhan turun. Berlari ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan terengah-engah.

'_sial! Aku merasa tergoda dengan tubuh Sehun!'_

.

.

.

_Hari ke-delapan. Latihan ke-dua. Pertemuan ke-dua. Gedung latihan._

Sehun datang menggunakan motor gede miliknya siang ini. Eum, sebenarnya itu milik Chanyeol. Sehun tidak punya motor gede, yang ada hanyalah motor bebek yang tersimpan rapi di garasinya karna dia baru saja membeli mobil enam bulan yang lalu.

Sehun mengenakan celana _jeans _yang cukup ketat –menurut Sehun- dipadukan dengan _t-shirt_ orange bertuliskan _'Yeah! You're Mine!'. _Tak lupa sebuah _sunglasses _bertengger apik di hidungnya. Sebuah sepatu model terbaru berwarna putih strip merah terpasang rapih di kedua kaki Sehun. Dan sebuah tas merek ternama berada di tangannya. _Oh yeah_, lihat betapa _stylist _nya Sehun sekarang. Jika kau berpikir itu terlalu mencolok. Sehun tidak peduli. Tapi dia akan mengiyakan dalam hati bahwa pakaian yang dipakai nya terlalu mencolok. Tidak seperti pakaian yang selalu di pakainya. Pakaian longgar.

Dan satu informasi lagi. Semua yang dipakai Sehun itu barang pinjaman dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kecuali pakaian dalamnya/?

Dan Luhan? Memakai tas dan _sunglasses _yang sama dengan pertemuan sebelumnya. Dengan celana yang sama dan _t-shirt _yang berbeda, Luhan kini mengenakan _t-shirt _hitam polos. Kenapa hitam polos? Hari yang buruk mungkin? Atau mood yang tiba-tiba hancur? Entahlah, hanya Luhan dan Tuhan yang tau.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasa ada yang salah dengan pandangannya.

'_sepertinya minus ku berkurang. Aku akan menelpon Baekhyun sekarang juga.'_

_Tuutt… tuutt… ceklek!_

"_yeoboseo?"_

"Baekhyun_-ah_, bisakah kau carikan softlens baru? Kurasa minusku berkurang."

"_berkurang berapa?"_

"entahlah. Tapi siapkan saja, oke? Luhan sedang berada disekitar sini sekarang." _Tuutt… _Sehun memutuskan panggilannya. Membuat Baekhyun di seberang sana mengoceh karna panggilan Sehun yang terlalu kurang ajar tersebut.

Luhan kini berada di loker. Begitu juga dengan Sehun. Dan Entah bagaimana, loker mereka hanya terpaut satu loker saja!

'_aih, Tuhan sangat baik padaku. Ingatkan aku untuk memujinya semalaman ini.' _Baiklah, aku akan mengingatkanmu nanti malam, Sehun_-ssi_.

Sehun menutup lokernya dan beralih menatap Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan lokernya. "Selamat siang_, _Luhan_-ssi_. Kau terlihat manis sekali hari ini." Sapa Sehun ceria.

Luhan menutup lokernya, "Selamat siang juga, Kris_-ssi_." Dan pergi ke ruang latihan. Meninggalkan Sehun disana.

"hei! Tunggu aku!"

.

.

"Luhan_-ssi_!"

Luhan menoleh dan menemukan Sehun –Kris di mata Luhan- tengah berlari menuju kearahnya. "apa?"

Sehun merasa bingung mau bicara apa. "apa anda akan mengatakan bahwa aku menggunakan baju berwarna orange lagi hari ini?"

"ah, tentu saja tidak. Aku bisa melihat warna bajumu dengan jelas."

Luhan baru menyadari _t-shirt _Sehun. Orange. "kenapa anda pakai baju dengan warna semencolok itu?"

Sehun memandang _t-shirt _nya sebentar dan beralih menatap Luhan setelahnya. "tentu saja. Kau 'kan menggunakan baju berwarna ini kemarin. Benarkan?"

Demi apapun, biarkan Luhan melempar Sehun dengan sepatu sekarang juga!

"terserah." Dan Luhan menyingkir.

"kau tampak berbeda dari kemarin saat menggunakan baju berwarna abu-abu itu, Luhan_-ssi_."

Luhan menoleh kaget. Sejak kapan dia memakai _t-shirt _berwarna abu-abu?

"hitam, Kris_-ssi_! Hitam! Mata anda benar-benar harus di perbaiki!"

.

Latihan dimulai. Diawali dengan mengikuti gerakan pelatih secara individu yang bisa dilakukan oleh Luhan dengan baik.

Tapi kalau melihat Sehun…

Rasanya melihat orang gila belajar menari.

"nah, kalian masih ingat dengan pasangan kalian kemarin? Sekarang cari pasangan kalian. Kita akan berlatih menari berpasangan sekarang.

'_kuharap orang itu tidak beru-'_

_Brukk_!

"ah, _mianhae_." Itu suara Sehun. Dan dia menubruk seorang _namja_ paling kekar yang ada di pelatihan sini.

"maaf? Kau hanya bilang itu?!"

Luhan menepuk jidatnya. _'baru saja aku berharap semoga dia tak berulah. Dan sekarang?'_

Luhan menghampiri mereka berdua –Sehun dan _namja_ kekar-

"eum, permisi. Jika anda ingin menghajar orang ini saya merelakannya," Sehun memandang Luhan cengo. _'setega itu kah Luhan padaku?'_

"tapi, bisakah saya mengambil orang ini sebentar? Dia pasangan menari saya." Luhan menarik Sehun dan orang kekar itu memandang Sehun _urusanmu-belum-selesai!_

"kita akan berurusan nanti, _namja_ kurang gizi!" aih, hati Sehun sakit mendengarnya. Sakitnya tuh disini *tunjuk dada Luhan*

Tidak taukah orang itu dengan tubuh Sehun yang mampu membuat Luhan tergoda itu?

Kurasa tidak.

"lihat? Matamu itu memang benar-benar harus di perbaharui, Kris_-ssi_! Kenapa _namja_ sebesar-" _namja_ kekar itu melirik Luhan tajam. Membuat Luhan bergidik melihatnya. "-maksudku, _namja_ sekekar itu anda tidak bisa melihatnya?! anda itu bagaimana?!"

Sehun menunduk dalam. "iya-iya. Maaf."

Pelatih memukul meja berulang. Meminta perhatian maksudnya.

"nah, kalian sudah menemukan pasangan kalian?"

"sudaaaaaah!"

"nah kalau begitu kita bisa latihan."

Dan latihan berlanjut. Dengan Luhan yang emosi pada akhirnya karna Sehun terlihat tidak serius dan hanya bermain-main saja.

"anda itu niat tidak sih?! Kalau tidak lebih baik anda mengundurkan diri saja!"

"aku niat kok."

Dan setelah beberapa saat kemudian. Latihan berakhir.

"nah, latihan kita akhiri sampai disini. Jadi, pertemuan seminggu yang akan datang akan diadakan kompetisi. Pasangan terbaik akan melaju ke sepuluh besar! Dan akan memperebutkan hadiah yang masih kami rahasiakan. Jadi Selamat berjuang dan terimakasih!"

.

Sehun melihat Luhan di depan gedung latihan. Membuatnya memberhentikan motornya di depan Luhan. "mau kuantar pulang?"

"tidak usah." Dan Luhan pergi.

'_namja itu susah sekali.'_

.

.

.

_Brukk_!

"auw! _Appo_!" itu Sehun. Menabrak pintu salon milik Baekhyun –selain bekerja Baekhyun juga punya salon-

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sehun sering menabrak sesuatu.

"sebenarnya minusmu itu berkurang atau bertambah sih?" Tanya Baekhyun begitu Sehun duduk didepannya.

"berkurang."

"lebih baik kau mandi. Kau berkeringat dan itu membuat mu terlihat lebih _sexy_. Cepat mandi!"

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan lemas kekamar mandi.

"memang salah kalau aku terlihat _sexy_?" gumam Sehun.

.

.

.

"aku pulang."

Sepi. Luhan tak ada. Dia kemana?

"mungkin dia sedang mandi." Sehun meletakkan tasnya di tempat biasa dan mengambil wadah bekalnya dari sana. Menaruhnya di tempat cuci piring agar ketika Luhan melihatnya dia bisa mencucinya langsung.

Tapi mungkin cuci sendiri lebih baik?

_Lebih baik ku cuci sendiri saja_.

"eh? Anda sudah pulang? Maaf tidak menyambut anda sebelumnya." Luhan berada disamping Sehun yang tengah mencuci sekarang.

Sehun meletakkan wadah bekalnya dan mematikan keran airnya. Kemudian menghadap Luhan yang tengah menghadap padanya. "memang harus di sambut setiap hari?"

Tangan Luhan mulai bergerak ke kerah kemeja Sehun. Mengangkat kerah itu keatas dan mulai membuka dasinya. Matanya terarah penuh pada dasi Sehun sekarang. "tentu saja. Itu kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri, Sehun_-ah_."

Jiwa 'Kris' yang ada pada diri Sehun mulai keluar. "oh, begitu ya? kalau begitu lanjutkan penyambutanmu, Lu."

Dasi Sehun sudah terlepas. Namun Entah kenapa tangan Luhan masih setia di leher Sehun.

Luhan mencium sekilas pipi Sehun. Namun setelah itu berhenti dan hanya tersenyum pada Sehun.

Sehun memandang Luhan dalam, _'ada apa dengan Luhan? Dia… kenapa?'_

"kau tak bertanya kenapa aku berhenti?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah kecewa.

"eh?" Sehun baru sadar juga, kenapa Luhan berhenti? "memangnya kenapa kau berhenti?"

Luhan tersenyum lagi. _Sangat manis_, "aku ingin kau yang menciumku, hun_-ah_. Bukan aku terus yang menciummu setiap sore. Kau mau?"

Sehun baru menyadari dan tersenyum. "baiklah jika itu mau mu."

Dan Sehun menciumnya. Penuh cinta.

Dan Entah bagaimana, Luhan melumatnya. Tentu saja Sehun membalas.

Tapi tiba-tiba…

"ah! Maafkan aku, Sehun_-ah_! Aku kelepasan!" Luhan menjauh. Kembali seperti Luhan yang _sebelumnya_.

Sehun memandang Luhan bingung, _'dia… kembali?'_

Luhan melanjutkan cucian Sehun yang tadi terhenti karena ulahnya. "anda bisa mandi jika anda mau. Aku akan menghangatkan makan malamnya."

'_Anda' lagi? Bukannya tadi dia sudah memanggilku dengan 'kau'?_

_._

Eum, Sehun_-ah_. Jangan lupa kau berniat untuk memuji tuhanmu semalaman ini.

.

.

.

Sehun berada di kantor sekarang. Berkutat dengan komputernya yang menampilkan sederet huruf dan angka. Dan ini masih jam sepuluh. Masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum jam makan siang berlangsung.

_Drrt… drrt… drrt…_

Ponsel Sehun bergetar. Dan Sehun melihatnya. Itu dari Luhan.

"_yeoboseo_?"

"_a-ano, Sehun-ah. Aku lupa mengatakannya pada anda kemarin sore. Jadi, perlombaan tarinya akan memasukki sepuluh besar. Dan tentu saja aku harus berlatih dengan pasanganku. Apakah aku boleh keluar? Nanti kunci rumahnya akan aku taruh di pot depan rumah."_

"pasangan?" Sehun mencoba menjadi _Sehun_. Tanpa ada _Kris_ sama sekali.

"_iya, pasangan. Lombanya berpasangan dan aku berpasangan dengan seseorang. Jadi-"_

"siapa namanya? _Yeoja_ atau _namja_?" Sehun sengaja memotong.

"_namja, namanya Kris. Mungkin kapan-kapan aku akan mengenalkannya pada anda."_

"eum, baiklah. Kau bisa berlatih sekarang. Yang penting kau harus sudah ada ketika aku pulang."

"_terimakasih, Sehun-ah."_

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya dan kembali pada computer didepannya.

"Luhan, eh?" itu Baekhyun.

"iya, dia meminta izin untuk latihan persiapan masuk sepuluh besar nanti." Sehun menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"dan kau mengizinkannya?"

"tentu saja."

Baekhyun mengambil tas Sehun. Merogohnya dan mengambil ponsel lain yang berfungsi sebagai 'ponsel Kris'. "aku yakin ponsel ini akan menerima panggilan setelah ini."

Sehun menatap Baekhyun. "kau yakin sekali."

_Drrt… drrt… drrt…_

Baekhyun menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sehun. Dengan senyuman kemenangan miliknya. "aku benar bukan?"

"terserah."

Sehun menghela napas dan mengangkat panggilannya.

"_yeoboseo_, Luhan_-ssi_~ kau merindukanku?" Baekhyun memandang Sehun aneh. _bagaimana Sehun jadi seperti ini? Dia… terlihat seperti orang berkepribadian ganda kalau begini._

"_Jangan bercanda! Kau ada waktu tidak sekarang? Aku mau kita berlatih agar masuk ke sepuluh besar sekarang! Apa kau bisa?"_

"tentu saja bisa! Demi Luhan tersayang, apa sih yang tidak, heum?" suara Sehun terdengar menggoda sekarang. Membuat karyawan yang lain memandang Sehun kaget. _Seorang Sehun bisa seperti itu? Menakjubkan!_

"_berhentilah menggodaku! Cepat ke gedung latihan! Sekarang! Aku akan berangkat!"_

"baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Luhan_-ssi_~" _tuutt_… Sehun menutup panggilannya.

"wow, Sehun_-ah_. Kau hebat!"

"hebat? Biasa saja." Sehun menyimpan file nya dan merapikan mejanya. Memasukkan seluruh barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

"tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" tahan Baekhyun.

"latihan. Memangnya kenapa?"

Baekhyun menoleh melihat jam. "kau tak lihat sekarang jam berapa? Chanyeol hanya memberikan izin setelah jam makan siang, Sehun_-ah_!"

"astaga, kenapa aku bisa lupa? Kalau begitu aku akan mengubungi Luhan sekarang."

.

"_baiklah. Nanti setelah jam makan siang ya?"_

"tapi aku punya satu syarat."

"_apa?"_

"jika kita masuk sepuluh besar. Kau harus menuruti apapun permintaanku."

"_eum, baiklah. Satu permintaan saja ya?"_

"satu permintaan."

.

.

.

_Hari ke-sepuluh. Latihan ke-tiga. Pertemuan ke-tiga. Gedung latihan._

'_Sekarang jam empat sore. Dan Sehun baru pulang jam enam sore. Jadi tak apa 'kan?' _Luhan menghitung jam. Dia sudah selesai dengan acara latihannya dengan Sehun –dalam bentuk/? Kris-. Tidak terlalu buruk. Hanya saja Sehun yang menggodanya habis-habisan itulah yang membuatnya ingin segera mengakhiri acara latihan hari ini.

"jadi, Kris_-ssi_. Kita akan latihan dua hari lagi pada jam yang sa-" Luhan baru saja mau mengatakan sesuatu. Namun yang dilihatnya membuat dirinya terdiam.

Sehun kini tengah di berlari memutari ruang latihan. Dengan _namja_ kekar kemarin yang mengejarnya.

"hyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tolong akuu!" entahlah, Sepertinya Sehun gagal terlihat macho didepan Luhan kalau kini dia berteriak seperti itu karna seseorang mengejarnya.

Luhan membereskan tasnya dan tas Sehun dan keluar ruangan.

Sehun yang melihatnya ikut berlari keluar ruangan. Namun _namja_ kekar tadi juga ikut mengejarnya.

_Aku disini mau mengejar cinta Luhan! Bukan di kejar anjing galak seperti ini!_, batin Sehun panik.

"hei! _Namja_ kurang gizi! Kau mau pergi kemana?! Urusan kita belum selesai!"

Sehun tiba di luar gedung. Awalnya dia bingung, namun dia cengo setelahnya karna melihat Luhan menaiki motor gedenya. Dengan kerennya. Aih, Luhan terlihat _manly_ sekarang.

"kenapa melamun begitu?! Cepat naik! Dasar bodoh!" Sehun buru-buru menaiki motor dan memakai tasnya. Berjalan menjauh dari gedung latihan. Tapi sialnya, _namja_ kekar itu mengikuti mereka.

"tak ada jalan lain! Kita hanya bisa ke jalan menuju _hanala's Club_!"

Sehun mengernyit heran. _'hanala's Club? Untuk apa kesana? Lagi pula ini masih jam empat sore. Masih sepi.'_

Walau penampilan Sehun sangatlah _out of date_. Tapi Sehun sering ke _hanala's Club_. _Hanala's Club _adalah _club _malamyang dikhususkan bagi orang-orang berorientasi menyimpang, seperti Sehun misalnya. Tapi semenjak lulus kuliah Sehun tak pernah kesana lagi dan memilih focus dengan pekerjaannya.

Tapi, apakah Luhan pernah kesana? Seingat Sehun, Luhan adalah anak baik-baik sejak pertama kali mengenalnya. _Appa _Luhan juga orang paling baik hati yang pernah Sehun kenal. Jadi, apa mungkin seseorang sebaik _Appa _Luhan memiliki anak yang sering ke _club _malam?

Tiba-tiba motor berhenti. Mereka sudah sampai. Luhan turun dan menarik Sehun kedalam. Dan Entah bagaimana _namja_ kekar itu berhenti di depan pintu _bar_.

'_mungkin dia takut masuk ke club malam gay seperti ini. Cih, Dasar namja straight!' _batin Luhan mendecih.

"nah, Kris_-ssi_. Karna kita sudah sampai disini kenapa kita tidak bersenang-senang saja dulu selama dua jam ke depan?"

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam. "tidak. Kita akan pulang." Sehun menarik Luhan keluar. Namun Luhan masih pada tempatnya.

"kita akan disini. Atau kunci motormu aku buang ke selokan. Kunci motormu masih ada ditanganku, Kris_-ssi_." Aih, ancaman yang berbahaya.

Akhirnya Sehun mengalah, "baiklah. Kita akan disini selama dua jam kedepan."

.

.

.

"aku ingin muntah." Luhan meletakkan gelasnya dengan berat. Luhan telah mabuk. Namun tidak dengan Sehun. Dia tidak menyentuh minuman itu sama sekali. Sedangkan Luhan? Dia telah menghabiskan sebotol lebih.

Lalu, kenapa Sehun membiarkannya?

Karna dia disini adalah Kris. Bukan Sehun.

Dan Kris tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk menghentikan Luhan.

"eh? Muntah? Biarkan aku mengantarkanmu ke toilet."

Dan mereka masuk ke toilet. _Seme's toilet_.

.

"lu-luhan_-ssi_? Bisakah kau menyingkir? Jangan mengurungku seperti ini?"

"tidak! Aku tidak akan… menyingkir!" Luhan benar-benar mabuk sekarang. Wajahnya benar-benar merah dan pandangannya sayu.

Sedikit menggoda memang. Apalagi mereka sekarang berada di sebuah _club_. Suara desahan bisa kalian dengarkan dimana-mana.

Termasuk di _Seme's toilet _ini.

"kenapa kau selalu menggodaku, Kris_-ssi_? Kenapa?"

"e-etoo…"

"kau tidak tau beban hidupku? Aku sudah capek jika kau terus menggodakuh…"

"aku benci jika harus melihat suamiku lagi!"

"aku sudah capek mengurusi kehidupan kami!"

"tapi kenapa kau datang dengan godaanmu itu, huh?"

"kau itu siapa? Siapa?"

"kita hanya baru bertemu sepuluh hari dan kau sudah menggodakuh…"

"suamiku berkali-kali lebih menggoda dari dirimu, Kris_-ssi_!"

Sehun berusaha menjadi Kris sekuat tenaga. Menjadi sisi yang tidak rela.

Sehun membalik keadaan. Mengurung Luhan. Mengelus pipi Luhan lembut.

"kau… bersuami?"

"tentu saja! _Namja_ secantik aku belum menikah itu keterlaluan!"

"Hahaha. Kau tau? Suamimu hanyalah _namja_ cupu yang kujamin tak pernah masuk ke tempat seperti ini."

Entah ide gila dari mana. Sehun menjilat keringat Luhan yang menetes dari dahi ke leher. Membuat Luhan melenguh sedikit.

"eungh…"

"BERHENTI! AKU MILIK SUAMIKU!"

"benarkah? Kau milik suamimu? Apakah kalian pernah melakukannya sebelumnya? Melakukan _sex_?"

"tidak pernah." Suara Luhan terdengar lirih sekarang.

"bawa aku."

Alis Sehun terangkat sebelah karna bingung dengan ucapan Luhan tadi.

"apa maksudmu?"

"bawa aku pulang. Aku harus menyambut suamiku sebentar lagi."

Dan Luhan keluar dari toilet. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan ekspresi tak terbacanya.

.

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

.

.

.

Sekali lagi puterr tegaskan. Ini remake film india _Rab Ne Bana Di Jodi_!

Tapi dengan berbagai perubahan di sana-sini.

Sorry juga kalo banyak kesalahan. Puterr itu manusia. Tempat dosa dan kesalahan.

Oh ya, kalo bisa yang belum nonton filmnya cari gambarnya film nya yah, biar bisa bayangin sehun itu cupunya kayak gimana.

Sorry kalo ngerepotin ._.v

.

Big Thanks to:

**Zoldyk, fansyie, dantearra, slythxo, DiraLeeXiOh, littlecupcakenoona, kimyori95, refina refina, DahsyatNyaff, lyta tan, junia angel58, lisnana1, RZHH 261220 II.**

_(Titik sengaja dihilangkan agar nama tidak hilang ^^)_

Dan juga buat yang udah fav and follow!

Makasih banget!

Dan sorry karna gak bisa bales atu-atu. Waktu mepet. Banyak tugas dan catatan yang harus disalin akhir-akhir ini. Internet juga ga selalu on.

.

.

**Mind to Review?**

.


	3. Chapter 3

_Aku terlihat seperti memiliki rasa padamu 'kan, hun-ah?_

_Tapi kurasa tidak._

_Aku hanya tertarik pada bentuk tubuhmu saja._

_Maafkan aku karna terkesan memberi harapan palsu padamu..._

_Mianhaeyo..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**When Love is Coming (Chapter 3)**_

_**By. Urushibara Puterrizme**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suara gemericik air terdengar menggoda dari kamar mandi milik Luhan. Seorang _namja_ tengah mengisinya disana. _Namja_ itu berdiri dengan kepala menunduk dalam. Mata rusanya tertutup. Hanya terkadang terbuka hanya untuk menampilkan mata yang berubah dengan urat merah yang begitu kentara. Dengan air yang mengalir dengan perlahan namun dengan frekuensi yang tinggi ketika mengalir. Suara isakan tak begitu jelas terdengar. Namun satu hal yang pasti. _Namja_ itu menangis.

"kenapa kau bodoh sekali, Luhan? Kenapa?" _namja_ itu mulai bermonolog.

"kenapa harus Kris yang harus kau jadikan pelampiasan, huh?!"

"kenapa harus Kris brengsek itu yang membuatmu seperti ini?!"

"oh, Sehun_-ah_. Maafkan aku."

"aku bukan istri yang baik untukmu."

"aku menyimpan rasa pada _namja_ lain."

"maafkan aku."

.

.

.

Luhan mendudukkan diri dengan keadaan hanya menggunakan sebuah _bathrope _didepan meja riasnya. Entah bagaimana Luhan menemukan meja rias ini ketika membereskan kamar –gudang- milik Sehun dulu. Dan Luhan membawanya ke kamar. Lagipula tak mungkin bukan Sehun yang cupu itu membutuhkan meja rias? Paling yang dibutuhkan Sehun hanyalah sebuah kaca besar dan meja kecil. Luhan rasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Beda lagi kalau Kris. Mungkin _namja_ dengan mata super rusaknya itu membutuhkan ruang rias. Bukan meja rias sederhana seperti milik Luhan ini.

_Astaga! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Luhan! Kenapa kau jadi memikirkan namja buta itu! Aish! Kau pasti gila!_, Luhan memukul kepalanya sendiri. Merasa tidak benar dengan apa yang dipikirkannya tadi.

Luhan menatap refleksinya sendiri dengan senyuman manis. Sepertinya tak ada yang salah dengan tampilannya. Rambutnya tertata dengan rapi seperti biasa. Pandangannya juga baik-baik saja. Dan pipinya juga tak semerah saat dia pulang diantarkan Kris tadi.

Ugh, mengingat Kris. Dia jadi ingat dengan jilatan memanjang Kris di lehernya tadi. Bagaimana lidah hangat nan lembut tadi menyapa lehernya dengan penuh kelembutan. Sentuhan jemari Kris di pipi Luhan juga tak bisa ia lupakan begitu saja. Sentuhan itu membuatnya merasa… terlindungi.

Tanpa sadar Luhan mengelus lehernya perlahan. Berusaha mengingat jilatan Kris sebelumnya.

"_aku pulang."_

Sehun datang!

Persetan dengan pakaian! Dia harus menyambut Sehun sekarang juga!

.

.

.

Sehun beralih menatap jalanan didepannya. Masih jam enam sore, namun jalanan tampak sepi.

"hahh…" Entah sudah berapa kali Sehun menghela napasnya saat ini. Bau alcohol tak tercium dari sana karna Sehun memang tak meminum setetespun alcohol saat di _hanala's Club _tadi. Tapi bukan itu yang mengusik pikirannya saat ini. Tapi perkataan Luhan saat ia mengantarkannya pulang lah yang membuatnya menjadi berpikir sekarang.

.

"_ini rumah mu? Besar juga. Suami cupu mu itu orang kaya, eoh?"_

_Luhan menoyor kepala Sehun –dalam bentuk/? Kris-. Tubuh Luhan kini dalam papahan Sehun. Sehun dengan ikhlas dan rela hati memapah Luhan sampai depan rumahnya. _

"_hei! Jangan samakan suamiku dengan dirimuh!" suara Luhan benar-benar terdengar berat sekarang. Efek mabuk. "Sehun sepuluh milyar kali lebih kaya dari pada dirimu yang hanya memiliki satu buah motor, Kris-ssi!"_

_Sehun berdecih. Seakan membantah perkataan Luhan yang sebeLumnya. "kau hanya tidak tau saja. Aku bahkan bisa membawa Porsche paling mahal dan terbaru jika aku ingin. Tapi aku bukan orang yang sombong. Aku hanya menghargai rakyat jelata seperti dirimu, Luhan-ssi."_

_Luhan berusaha melepas tangan Sehun yang memapahnya. Berusaha berjalan dengan kakinya sendiri dan berhasil!_

"_dengarkan kata-kataku, Kris-ssi! Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini?"_

"_seperti ini?" _

"_kenapa kau selalu bertingkah seperti ini?!"_

"_kau hanya membuatku menjadi istri yang sangat buruk!"_

"_aku tidak mencintai suamiku! Tapi kenapa kau membuat aku juga..,"_

"_juga apa?"_

"_aku," suara Luhan mulai terdengar lirih. "aku rasa namamu tercantum sebagai nama orang yang penting di hatiku, Kris-ssi."_

.

.

"aku pulang."

Sehun tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Kosong.

Sehun berjalan pelan untuk meletakkan tasnya. Namun,

_Grebb!_

"Sehun_-ah_. Aku merindukanmu."

Luhan mendekapnya dari belakang. Membuat Sehun terhenti dari kegiatan berjalan pelannya.

"kau merindukanku?"

Luhan melepas pelukannya dan beralih ke hadapan Sehun. Sehun sendiri langsung syok ketika melihat Luhan hanya menggunakan _bathrope _saja.

"L-Lu? Kau…"

"ssst… diamlah. Aku tau anda kaget." Luhan kembali kerutinitasnya. Melepas dasi Sehun. Dilanjutkan dengan mencium kedua pipi Sehun. Dan tersenyum setelahnya.

"anda tidak ber-"

"kenapa kau berhenti?" suara Sehun terdengar datar secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Luhan kaget namun dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan baik dan kembali tersenyum manis dan menggoda pada Sehun. Namun wajah itu tetap sama. Datar.

"anda tidak ingat dengan permintaanku kemarin? Aku ingin anda yang me-mmphh!"

Luhan kaget! Sehun langsung menciumnya dengan liar hari ini! Ada apa dengan Sehun?!

"Sehun_-ah_!" Luhan berteriak di sela pagutan liarnya dengan Sehun. _Sebenarnya Sehun kenapa?! Kenapa jadi agresif seperti ini?!_

Ciuman Sehun terasa menyakitkan. Entah kenapa Rasanya berbeda seperti terakhir kali Sehun menciumnya. Ciuman Sehun sebelumnya terasa menenangkan walau lumatan itu masih ada. Tapi sekarang? Hanya ada rasa sakit yang Luhan rasakan.

_Maafkan aku, Lu. aku cemburu karna kau mencintai orang lain. Maafkan aku._

.

.

.

_Bagaimana bisa kau tetap tersenyum, menyambut, dan bahkan menggodaku ketika nama orang lain berada di hatimu, Lu?_

_Sebenarnya ada berapa hatimu?_

_Apa hatimu yang satu mengukir rasa atas nama Kris sementara hati yang lain mengukir luka atas nama Sehun?_

_Jujur, Lu. cintaku masih sama._

_Tapi aku tak bisa membendungnya._

_Aku membenci hatimu yang mengukir rasa padanya._

_Walau ini terdengar gila. _

_Tapi,_

_Aku membenci Kris._

.

.

.

"jadi, kau tadi latihan?"

Sehun telah menyelesaikan acara makan malamnya. Dan Luhan kini tengah mencuci piring. Kalau disadar-sadari, hidup mereka terjadwal sekali ya? Dan jadwal itu dimulai ketika Sehun mengatakan _'aku pulang'_.

"iya. Bagaimana masakannya tadi? Enak tidak?" Luhan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Membicarakan latihan akan mengingatkannya pada _namja_ buta yang kurang ajar itu, Kris maksudnya.

Sehun meneguk air minumnya. "masakanmu selalu enak, Lu."

Luhan duduk diseberang Sehun. Itu adalah rutinitas yang dibiasakan. Walau mereka baru menikah sebulan lebih sepuluh hari, tapi itu sudah melekat di keluarga mereka. Waktu keluarga.

"oh ya, kau menari berpasangan 'kan?"

Luhan mulai risih. Ini topik yang buruk. "i-iya."

"namanya tadi siapa? Kriw?" kriwil maksudnya?

"namanya Kris, Sehun_-ah_. Bukan kriw." Ujar Luhan membenarkan. Walau malas menjawab. Tapi aneh 'kan kalau Kris tiba-tiba menjadi kriw? Kris? Krisil? Kriwil? Kurasa itu cukup masuk akal. *kepada author manapun yang bernama kriwil. Maafkan aku karna menggunakan namamu tanpa izin ._.v* #kayaOmongannyaSiThehunPasNgakuJadiKris

"itu maksudku."

Luhan meluruskan kakinya. Dan Entah kenapa kakinya menyenggol kaki Sehun yang juga diluruskan. Tapi Luhan memilih untuk tidak peduli.

"oh ya, bagaimana orangnya? Apa orangnya menyenangkan? Dia orang mana? Apa dia tampan?" Sehun bertanya secara bertubi-tubi. Membuat Luhan bingung menjawab dari mana.

"dia… cukup menyenangkan," Luhan terdengar ragu. Tapi Sehun mencoba mengabaikannya. "dan dia cukup tampan. Aku tidak tau dia orang mana."

Luhan menghela napas. Entah karna lega atau apa. "kurasa ini sudah cukup larut. Aku akan tidur duluan. Selamat malam." Dan Luhan meninggalkan Sehun di ruang makan sendiri. Dengan pikirannya yang berkecamuk kejam.

.

.

.

_Hari ke-lima belas. Pertunjukan pertama. Pertemuan ke-tiga. Ruang pertunjukan, Gedung Latihan._

"Kris_-ssi_! _Fighting_!" Sehun –dalam wujud/? Kris- melirik Luhan dengan aneh.

Luhan yang dipandang seperti itu hanya bisa bertanya. "kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

Sehun kembali menatap kedepan. Dimana kompetisi tengah berlangsung. Mereka nomor urut dua belas. Sama seperti nomor undian mereka. Dan kini tengah tersaji/? Penampilan yang ke-tujuh. Masih lumayan lama. Tapi penampilan mereka hanya sedikit. Paling-paling hanya satu atau setengah menitan. Maklum, pesertanya 'kan banyak. Akan sangat lama jika setiap pasangan harus membawakan satu lagu penuh.

"tak apa. Memangnya kenapa? Kau khawatir padaku, eoh?" ujar Sehun berniat menggoda.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. Merasa dirinya takut terperosok lebih dalam lagi jika dirinya menanggapi godaan dari Sehun itu.

"cukup! Jangan menggoda diriku lagi! Aku ingin jadi istri berbakti!" Luhan setengah berteriak. Syukurlah tak ada yang memperhatikannya karna music pengiring di putar kencang-kencang saat itu.

"ya ya ya. _Whatever_."

.

.

.

Sehun sudah bersiap di posisi bersama Luhan. "kau siap?"

"selalu." Jawab Luhan mantap.

.

.

Musik terdengar. Luhan yang berada di _stage _mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sementara Sehun masih dengan sabar menunggu gilirannya di belakang.

(ini bayangin Luhan jadi BoA-nya terus Sehun tetep jadi Sehun pas nge-_dance_ _Only_ _One_)

_nae sarang ijeneun annyeong You're the only one (You're the only one)_  
>Sekarang selamat tinggal cintaku, You're the only one (You're the only one)<p>

_ibyeol haneun i sunganedo You're the only one_  
>Inilah saatnya berpisah, You're the only one<p>

_apeugo apeujiman babo gatjima__n Good bye_  
>Meskipun merasakan sakit dan sakit, seperti orang bodoh, namun selamat tinggal <p>

Entah benar atau tidak. Sehun bisa melihat ekspresi Luhan yang terLuka dan ingin menangis sekarang.

_dasi neol mot bonda haedo You're the only one_  
>Meskipun tak dapat melihatmu lagi, You're the only one<p>

_Only One  
>You're the only one, Only One<em>

Sehun perlahan melangkah masuk ke _stage_. Walau tak ada dalam rencana, tapi Sehun menyempatkan menghapus air mata Luhan. Yang disambut tatapan heran dari Luhan._  
><em>  
><em>gabjag seureon naui mare waenji moreuge neon ansimhan deutae<em>  
>Entah mengapa sepertinya kau meremehkan ucapanku yang tiba-tiba<p>

_eodiseo buteo urin ireoke jalmotdoen geolkka orae jeonbuteo,_  
>Dimulai dari manakah kesalahan ini?<p>

_dareun gotman, gidaehan geon aninji_  
>Bukankah kita mengharapkan tempat yang berbeda sejak dahulu kala?<em><br>_  
><em>neomu dareun sijaggwa kkeutui geu nalkaroumi<em>  
>Awal dan akhir yang sangat berbeda jauh<p>

_nae simjangeul jjireuneun apeumeun wae ttoggateunji _  
>Mengapa ini seperti rasa sakit yang menusuk jantungku?<p>

_beogchan gaseumi han sungane gongheohage muneojyeoseo ireon  
><em>Dalam sekejap perasaanku yang meluap-luap menjadi hancur dan hampa

_nae moseub eotteoke ireo seolkka _  
>Bagaimana aku akan membangkitkan diriku lagi?<p>

_Prok! Prok! Prok!_

.

.

"Luhan_-ssi_? Kau kenapa?" Sehun menghalang Luhan. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Luhan erat.

"lepaskan aku… aku ingin pulang!" dan Sehun melepasnya. Membiarkan Luhan pulang.

.

.

.

Sepi. Itulah yang terjadi di sekitar Luhan sekarang. Dia sudah tak peduli tentang apapun sekarang. Termasuk ponselnya yang bergetar berulang kali sejak tadi.

Mengacuhkan ponselnya adalah hal terbaik saat ini. Mengingat lagu untuk _backsound_ _dance_ nya dengan Kris tadi membuatnya merasa semakin buruk menjadi seorang istri. Dan mengangkat panggilan itu akan membuat Luhan semakin ingin menangis.

Tiba-tiba panggilan itu terhenti. Dan sebuah pesan langsung menyusul setelahnya. _'keluarlah! Pakailah pakaian yang sopan! Aku diluar rumahmu sekarang! Ini penting!'_

Dengan keadaan wajahnya yang sangat menyedihkan ini?

Ouh, bunuh saja Kris sekarang!

.

.

Luhan melirik jam rumahnya. Pukul setengah empat. Berarti Sehun akan pulang sekitar dua setengah jam lagi. Masih lama. Jadi, apa membawa Kris masuk adalah hal yang baik? Mengingat Sehun belum pulang.

Tapi kalau begini dia terlihat seperiti istri yang membawa selingkuhannya ke rumah suaminya. Ouh, tidak! Luhan bukan istri yang seperti itu!

Tapi biarlah, kalau Sehun pulang dia juga bisa mengenalkan Kris pada Sehun sekalian. "masuklah, di luar terlalu ramai." Luhan memasuki rumah dan di ekori oleh Kris.

Kris terlihat tampan hari ini. Walau hanya menggunakan celana training hitam dan _t-shirt _hijau muda polos. Tapi pesona Kris masih tak terbantahkan. Dan… Entah ada apa dengan Kris hari ini. Dia tak terlalu banyak bicara. Terlihat diam dan… berbeda. Dan Sepertinya matanya juga normal. Mengingat dia tak memakai _sunglasses_ sama sekali hari ini.

"kau mau minum apa? Akan aku siapkan." Luhan masih berdiri. Dan Kris dengan nyamannya duduk di ruang tamu. "tak usah. Aku tidak haus. Dan lebih baik kau duduk. Ini penting." Dan Luhan menurutinya tanpa protes.

"memangnya. Apa yang penting?"

"kau tau? Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu tadi."

Luhan menatap Kris heran. "mengkhawatirkanku? Kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja. Kurasa."

"yah, kau pulang begitu saja sebelum acara selesai. Sebenarnya hal itu bukan masalah, jika saja dirimu tak berlari dengan menagis tadi."

"apa maksudmu dengan 'berlari dan menangis'?"

"kau melakukannya tadi. Kau lupa?"

"jadi," lanjut Kris. "sebenarnya kau menangis kenapa?"

Luhan terkesiap dan memilih untuk diam setelahnya. Pertanyaan yang paling dia tidak ingin terima telah terlontar dari mulut seorang Kris yang notabenenya hanyalah _partner_ _dance_ nya saja selama- eum, lima belas hari terakhir?

Dan bukannya Luhan tak mau menjawab, tapi Luhan sendiri juga bingung jika kau Tanya kenapa dia menangis waktu itu. Jadi daripada dikira aneh-aneh lebih baik dia pulang saja dan menenangkan diri dari hal yang dirinya sendiri tidak tahu apa itu sampai bisa membuatnya menangis. Tapi, berlari dan menangis? Demi apapun! Luhan tak melakukan hal se-lebay itu!

"Luhan_-ssi_? Kenapa kau malah melamun?"

"a-aku… tidak tau harus menjawab apa."

Kris menghela napas kasar. Lebih memilih untuk pasrah dengan keadaan Luhan yang tadi di gedung latihan dengan keadaannya sekarang. "_well_, lebih baik aku memberimu kabar baiknya saja."

"kabar baik? Apa?" tidak ada nada antusias yang terdengar dari mulut Luhan.

"Jangan bilang, kulit manggis kini ada ekstraknya." Oh ayolah, pemikiranmu Luar biasa, Luhan_-ssi_!

"bukan, ini tentang kompetisi tadi." Kris terdengar sangat serius sekarang.

"memangnya kenapa? Kita kalah ya? Ya sudah kalau beg-"

"kau ingat syaratku hari itu?" potong Kris. Memotong ucapan Luhan yang terdengar sangat pasrah itu.

"syarat? Yang mana?" Luhan berpikir sejenak. "ah! Yang satu permintaan itu 'kan?"

"kau benar. Dan aku mau menagihnya dua hari lagi. Setelah jam makan siang aku akan menunggumu didepan rumahmu. Dan kita besok latihan. Di jam yang sama." Kris berdiri dan mengambil tasnya yang tadi ia letakkan di meja.

"aku pulang."

Dan Kris meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terpaku di sofanya.

.

"aku pulang."

DEG!

"_aku pulang."_

'_i-itu… suara Sehun… aku yakin. Tapi, bagaimana bisa? _

_Tapi tunggu dulu, syarat Kris itu hanya berlaku kalau masuk sepuluh besar. Memangnya kita masuk?_

_Tapi kenapa Kris menagihnya kalau memang kalah? Apa itu berarti… kita masuk sepuluh besar?_

_KITA MASUK?!'_ dan selanjutnya Luhan lari dengan heboh keLuar rumah. Berharap Kris masih ada disana. Tapi nihil, tak ada orang sama sekali.

Luhan merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Menekan beberapa kali dan akhirnya mengarahkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"_yeoboseo?"_

"YAK! KENAPA KAU PERGI BEGITU SAJA?! JELASKAN PADAKU! APA KITA MASUK SEPULUH BESAR?!" Luhan berteriak. Tak sadar bahwa dirinya masih di Luar rumah dan bisa saja orang mengatainya orang gila karna berteriak di pinggir jalan.

"_hei! Berhentilah berteriak! Kau membuat telingaku ikut-ikutan rusak bodoh! Cukup mataku saja yang seperti ini! Dan apa kau tak sadar kalau aku sekarang di jalan?! Kalau aku kecelakaan kau mau tanggung jawab, huh?!"_

"JAWAB SAJA AKU! KITA MASUK SEPULUH BESAR ATAU TIDAK?!" _bunuh saja namja itu! Jangan membuatku semakin penasaran!_

"_iya! Kita masuk sepuluh besar! Kau puas?! Sekarang biarkan aku berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan!" tuutt… _panggilan ditutup sepihak oleh Kris.

"masuk? Aku masuk? AKU MASUK? OH ASTAGA! KRIS! SEHUN! AKU MENCINTAI KALIAN!"

'_tunggu, apa yang kukatakan tadi? Mencintai Kris? Ouh, aku sudah gila!'_

.

.

Sehun sudah kembali dengan penampilannya. Menjadi sosok yang cupu dengan rambut klimis, kacamata tebal minus enam itu –sudah berkurang satu kemarin-, kemudian kemeja longgarnya dan celana yang setinggi perutnya yang sangat menggelikan itu. Dan kini ia berada di rumah, sengaja tidak mengatakan kalimat _'aku pulang'_-nya. Melihat apakah Luhan masih akan menyambutnya atau tidak. Sedikit banyak Sehun berharap Luhan tak menyambutnya. Harapan yang aneh memang.

Tapi Sepertinya harapan Sehun akan hancur sekarang karna tiba-tiba saja Luhan,

_GREBB!_

"_aigoo_, Lu. kau kenapa tiba-tiba memelukku?"

Ya, Sehun baru saja melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya. lalu ketika dia berbalik tiba-tiba saja Luhan memeLuknya erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Sehun.

"heum? Kau tak suka jika aku memelukmu, hun_-ah_?" aih, Luhan kalau begini manis sekali. _Kalau Luhan begini setiap hari pasti menyenangkan. Tapi, tak ada cinta nya,_ batin Sehun merasa senang di awal dan miris di akhir/?

Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya mesra di pinggang Sehun. Tapi, tiba-tiba…

"Lu? kenapa kau turunkan celanaku?!"

Hah? Luhan se-agresif itu?! Kau bercanda?!

"hehehe," Luhan masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun. Dan Sehun gelagapan sekarang. "kau berlebihan, hun_-ah_. Aku hanya menurunkannya sedikit. Tak sampai lepas 'kan?"

"ta-tapi tetap saja," Sehun makin gelagapan. Luhan makin terkekeh. "kau menurunkannya sampai Lutut. Kujamin aku bergerak sedikit celananya akan sampai mata kaki ku, Lu."

Luhan mendongak, menatap Sehun yang balik menatapnya. "aku hanya gemas saja melihat celanamu yang terlalu 'tinggi' itu. Tak apa bukan jika aku menurunkannya…" kaki Luhan menurunkan celana Sehun sampai mata kaki dengan perlahan. "…sedikit?"

"ouh, Lu. Jangan menggodaku." Demi apapun, sifat _Kris _nya akan keluar jika seperti ini!

"aku tak menggodamu, hun_-ah_," Luhan mengecup kedua pipi Sehun. "aku hanya gemas dengan celanamu. Dan bisa kau cium aku? Agar aku bisa menuntaskan penyambutan ini dan menceritakan semuanya?"

Sehun menunjuk dasinya. "dasi ku belum kau lepas, Lu."

"ah, baiklah." Luhan melepas dasi Sehun dengan cepat. "sekarang mana _ppoppo_ nya?"

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas. "sudah."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa kurang. "kurang lama~"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "sudah, lepaskan aku. Aku akan mandi sekarang."

Luhan mengembalikan posisi bibirnya seperti semula. Berganti dengan sebuah senyuman- seringaian maksudku. "aku boleh ikut? Mungkin acara mandi mu lebih menyenangkan?"

Hah?

Sehun kaget. Sehun menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Luhan. _'tak panas.'_

"kau…"

"sudahlah, hun_-ah_," Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menjauh selangkah dari tubuh Sehun. Setelah itu mendorong tubuh Sehun mundur ke tangga yang menuju lantai dua. "kau harus mandi. Aku menunggumu~"

Dan setelah itu Luhan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang melongo. _'kurasa rusa itu sedang dalam masa kawin sekarang. Kenapa jadi se agresif itu?'_

Dan sebelum melangkah ke anak tangga yang lain, Sehun melepas celananya dan berjalan ke atas hanya menggunakan boxer miliknya. Tak peduli bahwa Luhan tengah memandang kaki atletisnya dengan _lapar_. sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke tas Sehun yang ada digenggamannya.

'_oh ayolah, Luhan! Kenapa kau jadi kehilangan control lagi hari ini?!'_

.

"jadi, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Lu?"

Sehun menatap Luhan yang baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"eum, aku masuk sepuluh besar."

"lalu?"

Luhan salah tingkah sekarang. Tatapan Sehun seakan menelanjanginya. "jadi ya, mulai beberapa hari kedepan mungkin aku akan lebih sering berlatih dan pulang lebih larut dari pada anda."

'_astaga, anda lagi?'_

"dua hari kedepan saja Kris sudah menyiapkan latihan. Jadi ya, begitu." Lanjut Luhan.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kris?"

"anda Lupa? Dia _partner dance _ku, hun_-ah_."

"oh, aku Lupa. _Mian_."

.

.

.

_Hari ke-enam belas. Pertemuan ke-enam. Latihan ke-empat. Ruang Latihan._

"jadi, kita akan menarikan lagu apa?"

Pertanyaan tadi adalah permasalahan Kris dan Luhan sekarang. Tak ada satupun ide yang dengan usilnya mampir sebentar di otak _one o'clock _mereka #ditabokHunHan

Mereka tak pernah terpikirkan tentang hal ini. Luhan kira lagunya akan dipilihkan oleh panitia, sama seperti saat penyisihan masuk sepuluh besar dulu. Tapi sekarang ternyata tidak. Kalau Sehun sih tidak terpikir apa-apa tentang hal itu. Tentu saja, Sehun punya pekerjaan banyak. Selain harus berlatih dengan Luhan beberapa waktu, Sehun juga harus menyelesaikan tugas kantor dari bosnya, Park Chanyeol. Walaupun Chanyeol mengurangi tugas Sehun diam-diam dari pegawai lainnya –takut pegawai lain cemburu- tapi tetap saja tugas kantor itu masih ada dipundak Sehun sekarang.

Luhan menoyor kepala Sehun –dalam bentuk Kris-. Yang sedikit banyak membuatnya mengaduh pelan. "woi! Kenapa melamun?"

"tidak ada. Aku hanya berpikir." Sehun mencoba mengingat lagu apa yang memilik _dance_ berpasangan. Dan menggairahkan tentu saja. Mungkin dia bisa mengambil contoh seperti lagu yang biasanya dipakai para _stripper _di _hanala's Club_?

# Opsi pertama: _after school – cheossarang_

Eum, jadi Sehun harus menyiapkan dua tiang dan bergelantungan dengan Luhan begitu?

Itu tidak mungkin! Lagipula ini berpasangan bodoh!

Opsi pertama: _after school – cheossarang_

Dihapus dari daftar.

# Opsi kedua: _Girls' day – Something_

Jika Sehun memilih yang ini. Itu berarti, dia dan Luhan harus mengenakan gaun merah dengan belahan yang super tinggi.

Dan itu tidak mungkin! Sehun itu _manly_! Dan Luhan akan menolak dengan alasan yang sama! Jadi,

Opsi kedua: _Girls' day – Something_

Dihapus dari daftar.

# opsi ketiga: JiYeon – _Never Ever_

Menggunakan _hot_ _pants_ dengan kemeja yang tak terkancing?

Sepertinya itu bagus untuk Luhan.

"Luhan_-ssi_." Panggil Sehun.

"apa? Kau sudah mendapatkan ide?" Tanya Luhan antusias.

"aku punya. Tapi kalau kau tidak setuju ya terserah."

"memangnya apa idemu?"

"kau tau _dance_ milik JiYeon? Yang _never ever_? Kita bisa menggunakan lagu itu! Lagipula disana ada pemeran prianya juga!"

_Plakk!_

"kau gila! cari ide yang lain! Aku tidak mau dance yang seperti itu! Kau kira aku seorang _stripper_, huh?!"

Oke baiklah,

Opsi ketiga: JiYeon – _Never Ever_

Dihapus dari daftar.

# Opsi ke empat dan yang terakhir: _Troublemaker – Now_

Sehun rasa opsi ke empat ini tak salah. Benar 'kan?

Tak harus menggunakan pakaian yang wow dan _bagaimana_ untuk _dance_ _troublemaker_ ini.

Sehun harap Luhan setuju.

"Lu-"

"Kris_-ssi_! Aku punya ide!" oke, Sehun akan menyimak. Kalau dia tidak setuju dia 'kan bisa mengusulkan _troublemaker_.

"apa?"

Luhan terlihat berseri-seri sekarang. "kau tau lagu _now _milik _troublemaker_? Kurasa it-"

"aku setuju." Sehun langsung menjawab. Ternyata ide mereka sama.

"hah?" Luhan bingung. Hei! Dia belum selesai bicara!

"kita pakai dance lagu itu saja. Aku akan ke panitia sekarang untuk mengkonfirmasikan nya." Dan Sehun pergi. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terbengong-bengong ria.

'_aku bahkan belum selesai bicara. Dasar namja buta!'_

.

.

.

To be continued :)

.

.

Aduh, panjang yah?

Males baca? Sorry deh ._.v

Ini sebenernya masih mau dilanjut. Cuma puterr rasa udah kepanjangan deh. Jadi lanjutannya masukin chap depan ajah.

Masih di terusin 'kan bacanya?

.

Big Thanks to:

**Ozanawa: emang susah di bayanginnya. Tapi ini kan remake, ga usah susah-susah bayangin. Btw, thanks udah review ^^**

**Han Hyebi: pernah liat film nya? Yang bener? Btw, thanks udah review! **

**Guest (23 sep) : emang ga keliatan ya di summary kalo ini yaoi? Btw, thanks udah review! **

**Guest (22 sep) : makasih udah review :D**

**saY You: ya ini emang remake dari film itu~ aku ingetin, judulnya **_**Rab ne bana di jodi**_**. Makasih udah review!**

**NinHunHan5120: alesannya Luhan ga nerima sehun? Aduh, bingung jawabnya nih. Tapi dugaan kamu salah. Bukan karna bentuk/? Nya kok. Makasih ya udah review :)**

**RusaLiar: ini udah dilanjut. Dan, aku gak paham maksud kalimat yang di capslock sebenernya. Well, makasih udah review ^^ **

**RZHH 261220 II: aku juga penasaran! thanks udah review!**

**himekaruLI: ini bener ga sih nulis namanya? Sorry kalo salah #deepbow. Ini udah dilanjut! thanks udah review!**

**Kaihunhan: ga bener-bener persis sih. Kan remake, mau di samain **_**plek**_** juga aneh. thanks udah review **

**DahsyatNyaff: beneran? Ouh, makasih udah bilang kaya gitu :) makasih juga buat reviewnya!**

**DiraLeeXiOh: geregetan? Apa ga butuh sesuatu buat pelampiasan? Kalo butuh aku rela buat pelampiasan/? thanks udah review!**

**May Angelf: ini udah next. Maksudnya asap? thanks udah review!**

**junia angel58: disini emang Luhan dibuat se-yadong mungkin ***what?* **thanks udah review!**

**kimyori95: aduh, butuh NC ya? Ga bisa bikin. Kalo pengen ya bisa lari ke ff pwp terdekat, itu nc semua :D btw, thanks udah review!**

**Tmarionlie: makasih karna udah suka ama ff aku. Dan makasih juga udah review!**

**Dan juga yang nge-fav, yang nge-follow, dan para siders sekalian!**

Dikit ya yang review?

Bisa dibanyakin lagi ngga?

Hehe ^^

.

.

**So, mind to review?**

.


	4. Chapter 4

_Jangan menciumku!_

_Itu peraturan bersama, Kris-ssi!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**When Love is Coming (Chapter 4)**_

_**By. Urushibara Puterrizme**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Luhan_-ssi_? Kau yakin?"

Luhan masih focus dengan layar laptop didepannya. Sementara Sehun –dalam rupa Kris- sudah mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop miliknya. Tak kuat jika melihat _dance_ _practice_ itu, bukan karna _dance_ _practice_ yang dilakoni HyunA dan HyunSeung yang membuatnya tak kuat, tapi bayangan bahwa dirinya itu HyunSeung yang bisa menyentuh HyunA yang Entah bagaimana berubah menjadi Luhan dalam pandangannya itulah yang membuatnya tak kuat melihat _dance_ _practice_ itu lebih lama lagi.

Dan sedikit banyak Sehun juga merutuki keputusannya tentang meng-iyakan ide Luhan -yang tadinya juga idenya- dan langsung mengatakannya pada panitia. Kenapa Sehun merutukinya? Ough, coba lihat betapa menggodanya tarian yang dilakukan oleh mereka berdua. Sehun juga sedikit banyak takut Luhan akan lepas kendali (seperti yang selalu dilakukan Luhan dirumah). Tapi Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin, mengingat posisinya sebagai Kris, bukan Sehun.

"tentu saja aku yakin. Lagipula juga kita bisa menggunakan kostum apa saja. Kalau tak ada ide kita bisa meniru yang ada di _dance_ _practice_ atau MV nya. Mudah 'kan?" Jawab Luhan tiba-tiba.

Sehun kembali melirik _dance_ _practice_ itu dan menyadari bahwa rambut HyunA yang _dirty_ _blonde_. "apa kau berniat merubah warna rambutmu dengan _dirty_ _blonde_ juga?"

"eum, aku akan minta izin ke suami ku dulu. Aku sebelum menikah juga _blonde_."

Tiba-tiba Luhan berdiri. "_kajja_! Kita latihan!"

'_semoga tak ada yang terjadi diluar prediksi. Seperti lepas kendali misalnya?'_

.

.

.

"sssh…"

"anda itu keterlaluan! Untuk apa anda melakukan ini semua!" Luhan menekan luka di dahi –Ekhem- tampan milik Sehun semakin keras. Tak peduli orang nya semakin mengaduh dan meringis kesakitan.

"sssh… pelan-pelan, lu." Sehun semakin meringis. Dan dirinya sebenarnya juga tak mau disalahkan, ini juga karna kecerobohan Luhan menjatuhkan cincin pernikahannya tak pada tempatnya.

"hanya demi cincin pernikahan saja seperti ini! Anda mau membuktikan apa?!" Luhan sangat risih jika Sehun berusaha membuatnya mencintainya dengan cara seperti ini. Luhan rela jika cincin itu diambil orang. Karna ada ataupun tidak ada pernikahan mereka pun akan tetap sama, tak ada cinta didalamnya.

Kalian bingung kenapa Sehun meringis dan terluka di dahi –ekhem- tampannya?

Jadi begini, Sehun mengajak Luhan pergi ke bioskop setelah belanja bulanan di swalayan malam itu. Dan Entah kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba ingin buang air, maka dari itu dia pergi ke toilet. Namun sialnya cincinnya lepas dan terjatuh. Lebih sial lagi karna ada seorang pencuri berbadan kekar yang langsung mengambilnya dan lari. Dan tentu saja Luhan langsung menelpon Sehun yang masih ada di ruangan untuk memberitahukan hal itu. Setelah itu Sehun keluar, Entah bagaimana bisa menemukan pencuri itu dan merebut cincin pernikahan mereka. Memang cincin mereka kembali, tapi tidak dengan rupa Sehun yang sebelumnya. Sehun kembali dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan, kacamata pecah sebelah, celana pendek sebelah, dan kemeja awut-awutan. Lengkap dengan luka berdarah disana-sini, salah satunya yakni di dahi tampan milik Sehun.

"a-aku hanya ingin- sssh! Pelan-pelan, Lu!" berulang kali Sehun ingin menjawab ucapan Luhan yang terdengar murka dan ketus itu. Tapi Luhan dengan sengaja menekan lukanya dengan keras, membuat mulut Sehun lebih memilih untuk meringis atau mengaduh daripada meneruskan ucapannya.

Luhan menekannya sekali lagi, "anda ingin apa? Membuat saya mencintai anda karna anda telah menjaga saya dari pencuri begitu?! Atau anda ingin saya berterimakasih pada anda karna telah mengembalikan cincin pernikahan begitu?!"

Sehun ingin bicara, tapi lagi-lagi Luhan menyelanya. "anda harus ingat ucapan saya dulu, Sehun_-ssi_! Saya sudah mengatakan pada anda bahwa saya sudah kehilangan hati saya! Saya tidak dan tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai anda!" tangan Luhan beralih ke handuk dingin dan membasuhkannya ke luka-luka Sehun yang disambut ringisan dari Sehun.

'_bahkan Luhan memanggilku dengan embel-embel '-ssi' lagi.'_

"saya sudah cukup dengan penderitaan saya ditinggal oleh _namjachingu_ saya dulu ke Tuhan! Lalu _Appa_ saya juga kembali ke Tuhan! Apa anda ingin kembali ke Tuhan juga dengan cara seperti ini?!" mata Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca sekarang. Mengingat _Appa_ dan _namjachingu_ nya dulu yang meninggal dunia saat Luhan masih membutuhkan mereka.

"terserah cara apapun yang anda gunakan! Saya tidak akan terpengaruh!" _kecuali jika kau menggodaku dengan tubuhmu tentu saja, _lanjut Luhan dalam hati. ternyata sifat agresif Luhan masih ada -.-'

"hal apa yang membuat anda begitu gigih ingin membuat saya mencintai anda?! Saya sudah mengatakan bahwa-"

"aku melihat Tuhan dalam dirimu, Lu. aku melihatnya. Dan aku yakin kau adalah jodohku, Lu. dan aku tak bisa berpaling darimu karna,"

"berpaling darimu sama saja dengan aku berpaling dari Tuhan." Luhan terdiam. Kata-kata Sehun yang memotongnya tadi benar-benar membuatnya berpikir. _Apa itu berarti aku adalah sosok Tuhan yang lain dalam matanya?_

Dan kini Luhan memilih untuk tak peduli. Kata-kata Sehun terlalu rumit untuk dicerna oleh otak Luhan yang sedikit banyak telah terisi oleh Kris itu. Semakin dia mencoba mengerti dan paham. Dirinya semakin tak paham dengan sederet kalimat yang dengan tenangnya keluar dari mulut Sehun tadi.

Sekarang luka-luka Sehun telah tertutup seadanya dengan penutup yang juga seadanya. "nah, Jangan terluka lagi! Itu akan merepotkan! Lebih baik anda beristirahat!" Luhan pergi dan memasuki kamarnya dengan pintu yang ditutup kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang tak kalah keras. Membuat Sehun berjengit ditempatnya.

"aku hanya ingin menjaga pernikahan kita dengan cara Sehun, lu. bukan dengan Kris."

"dan aku tak akan kembali ke Tuhan jika dirimu belum bahagia, lu. aku berjanji."

.

.

.

Isakan terdengar di kamar yang dihuni oleh seorang uke manis, Luhan. Entah berapa kali Luhan menangis akhir-akhir ini, Luhan merasa bahwa banyak sekali hal yang bisa membuatnya menangis. Seperti Kris dengan _Only One _mereka atau Sehun dengan cincin pernikahan mereka atau kematian _Appa_ dan_ namjachingu_ nya dulu, atau kata-kata Sehun tentang Luhan dan Tuhan. Semua hanya membuat hati dan pikiran Luhan semakin sakit.

_Drrt… drrt… drrt…drrt…_

Luhan langsung mengangkatnya. Tak peduli siapa yang menghubunginya malam-malam begini.

"_yeoboseo, Luhan-ssi~"_

Mata Luhan melebar. _Suara menggoda ini…_

Luhan langsung melihat layar ponselnya. Dan benar saja, itu dari Kris! "kau tak tau ini sudah malam, huh?! Aku hampir –suara isakan Luhan terdengar- saja tidur tadi!"

Luhan mendengar nada kaget dari sana. _"Luhan-ssi? Kau menangis?"_

"ti-tidak! Kata siapa? Aku hanya… hanya pilek! Iya! Pilek!" ucap Luhan berusaha semeyakinkan mungkin. Tapi Sehun terlalu pintar untuk sekedar mengetahui bahwa Luhan tidak sedang pilek. Dia sedang menangis dan Sehun tau alasannya.

"_baiklah. Kalau kau tak mau mengaku juga tak apa. Lagipula kau punya suami yang siap menenangkanmu dan menghiburmu. Benar begitu bukan?"_

Luhan tertegun. Menenangkan dan menghibur? Apa Sehun pernah melakukan itu padanya?

"_yak! Luhan-ssi! Kau masih disana? Kau tertidur, eoh?" _

"eh? tidak! Aku masih disini!"

"_apa suamimu ada disana? Aku takut dikira namja simpanan mu."_

"hei! Kau gila! mana mungkin aku punya _namja_ simpanan sepertimu?! Menjijikkan!"

"_oh, begitu. Jadi kau punya namja simpanan yang tidak seperti aku? Memang yang seperti apa?"_

"YAK! DIAMLAH! DASAR BODOH!"

"_Hahaha. Tenanglah, aku hanya berusaha menghibur partner dance ku yang sedang bersedih. Apa itu salah?"_

"SALAH BESAR! KATAKAN APA MAUMU MENELPONKU MALAM-MALAM BEGINI! CEPAT!"

"_HEI! BISA KAU BERHENTI TERIAK! TELINGAKU SAKIT, BODOH!"_

"BIAR SAJA!"

Terdengar helaan napas panjang di seberang sana. _"baiklah, baiklah. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan kalau aku besok ada acara keluarga mendadak. Jadi besok tidak jadi kuajak keluar untuk melunasi syarat itu. Mungkin aku akan mengajakmu keluar sehari sebelum final saja. Dan setelah acara keluargaku berakhir, besok minggu kita bisa latihan lagi. Jangan lupa kau juga besok harus latihan dirumah! Arraseo?"_

"hah?! Kau gila?! sehari sebelum final itu seharusnya kita berlatih habis-habisan! Bukannya malah jalan-jalan! Apa kau tidak pernah mengikuti lomba?!"

"_tentu saja pernah. Dan hei! Batereiku sudah sekarat. Aku akan menelponmu lagi besok. Selamat malam."_

"tunggu dulu! Memang kau ada acara keluarga mendadak apa?"

"_besok sepupuku meninggal. Malaikat mautnya sudah mengirimkan pemberitahuannya tadi padaku. Dadah! Selamat malam." Tuutt…_

"hah?! dia benar-benar gilaaa! Kenapa aku punya partner _dance_ segila _namja_ ituuu!"

.

.

.

Sekarang weekend. Dan Sehun tidak pergi bekerja, tapi dia tidak dirumah. Ingat dengan kacamata Sehun yang pecah? Nah, Sehun pergi ke optik untuk mengurusi masalah kacamatanya itu. Dan Luhan juga mendengar dari Sehun tadi bahwa minusnya sudah berkurang. Syukurlah.

Luhan berniat latihan sendiri di kamarnya. Dengan berbekal video _dance_ _practice_ di ponselnya yang dia ambil dari laptop Kris kemarin. Tapi menurut Luhan itu terlalu rumit jika melihat dari ponselnya yang tak memiliki layar yang lebar. Maka dari itu Luhan berniat meminjam laptop milik Sehun. Tapi, sejak Luhan mencarinya lima belas menit yang lalu di kamar Sehun yang luasnya naudzubillah ini. Luhan tak menemukan apapun, hanya ada _mouse_ dan _charge_ nya saja yang sedari tadi terlihat oleh Luhan. Jadi, dimana laptopnya?

Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Sehun. Bertanya pada orangnya lebih baik.

"_yeoboseo, Lu? ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di rumah?"_

"bukan. Kau tau 'kan aku mau masuk final?"

"_iya, lalu? Kenapa kau tak latihan bersama kriw?"_

"Kris, hun_-ah_. Kris."

"_iya iya, apapun namanya."_

"nah, hari ini Kris sedang ada kepentingan keluarga. Jadi tak ada yang bisa kuajak untuk latihan, maka dari itu aku berniat untuk latihan sendiri."

"_lalu kenapa kau jadi menelponku? Apa kau membutuhkan bantuanku untuk latihan?"_

"bantuanmu? Kurasa aku lebih membutuhkan laptopmu sekarang. Aku membutuhkannya untuk melihat _dance_ _practice_ nya."

"_Aah, begitu. Kau bisa cari di kamarku. Tidak ada passwordnya kok."_

"aku sejak tadi sudah mencari," mata Luhan mengawasi sekeliling. Siapa tau ketemu. "tapi aku tak menemukannya. Kau taruh mana?"

"_didalam lemari."_

Mata Luhan menatap lemari di pojokan ruangan dengan horror. Bukan karna letaknya yang dipojokan atau lemari yang memang terlihat usang. Tapi karna ada lebih dari lima lemari yang super tinggi disana!

Perlahan Luhan berjalan mendekati lemari-lemari itu. "ugh, terlalu banyak lemari, hun_-ah_. Tak bisakah kau beri ciri-ciri lemarinya?"

"_yang ada fotonya."_

"semua ada fotonya."

"_fotonya ukurannya sebuku tulis."_

"ada banyak yang seperti itu, hun_-ah_."

Suara helaan napas terdengar dari Sehun. _"astaga, fotonya foto kelulusan SMA ku dulu. Cari saja, aku sudah dipanggil kedalam. Bye." Tuutt…_

Luhan menatap foto yang sudah buyar itu satu persatu. Sedikit rumit melihatnya. Hingga matanya menemukan sesuatu.

"Kris? Kenapa ada foto Kris disini? Dan ini… foto kelulusan SMA 'kan?"

.

.

_(mungkin akan lebih baik jika reader-ssi melihat dance practice now oleh HyunA dan HyunSeung terlebih dahulu ^^)_

.

Luhan menutup pintu rumah rapat-rapat tapi tidak sampai menguncinya. Menyadari bahwa dia berlatih di ruang tamu -yang sekaligus ruang keluarga- yang cukup luas ini akan memalukan jika sampai orang lain melihatnya. Luhan memutuskan untuk mengenakan boxer dan kemeja kerja Sehun saja, kalau memakai kaos nantinya malah akan aneh jika pertunjukan nanti, karna dirinya dan Kris sudah memutuskan bahwa Luhan akan menggunakan celana pensil dan sebuah kemeja yang longgar untuk itu, dan kemeja Sehun kan sangat longgar, apalagi saat Luhan yang memakainya.

Luhan menatap layar laptop Sehun dengan intens. Memperhatikan gerakan HyunA -yang merupakan bagiannya- yang sudah di set _slow_ _motion_ oleh Luhan. Alis Luhan terangkat sebelah ketika melihat gerakan HyunA yang terlalu err… menggoda?

_Bagaimana kalau Kris nanti macam-macam padaku?! Ugh- berpikirlah positif, Lu!_

Luhan berdiri. Mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan gerakan HyunA disana.

_(Geudaero meomchun nega)  
><em>Luhan berjalan beberapa langkah kedepan, wajahnya diusahakan semenggoda mungkin.

_(Nal ddo mangseolige hago)  
><em>badannya membungkuk sejenak. Tangannya mengusap pahanya dengan ragu. _Apa harus seperti ini? Ugh, aku terlihat jalang!,_ batin Luhan melihat bayangannya sendiri di kaca. _Well_, sebelumnya tadi Luhan membawa (_red_: menggeret paksa)sebuah kaca yang lumayan besar dari kamar –gudang- Sehun.

_(Amu maldo anhaneun neon geujeo ijewa gata)  
><em>Luhan menghadap kedepan dengan kaki yang terbuka cukup lebar. Mampu membuat boxernya sedikit terangkat dan memperlihatkan sebagian pahanya. Tangan kanannya berada didadanya sementara tangannya yang lain perlahan turun ke daerah diantara selang-

"aku pulang."

-kangannya…

Luhan gelagapan dan posisinya kembali seperti semula. Melihat Sehun dengan senyuman canggung. "eh? a-anda sudah datang? _Mian_, aku tadi sedang latihan."

"a-aku akan keatas. A-aku akan turun nanti sore." Dan Sehun pergi kekamarnya. Dengan berlari.

'_Kyaaaa! Sehun pasti tergoda! Eottokhae?! Aku bisa gila kalau begini!'_

.

.

.

_Brakk!_

Sehun terduduk dengan napas ngos-ngosan dibalik pintu yang baru saja ia banting. Rasanya seluruh tubuh ini terasa panas saat melihat Luhan dengan posisi yang ugh- sungguh menggoda.

"huh… huh… aigoo, _namja_ itu… huh… berniat menggodaku, eoh? Huh… siang-siang begini… kenapa diah… malah berlatih… huh… panassshh!" tangan Sehun meraih _remote Air conditioner_ di kamarnya dan menyalakannya dengan suhu terdingin. Tubuhnya terasa sangat panas!

"lebih baik aku tidur saja!"

.

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!

'_Aigoo, Sehun dimana? Apa dia masih hidup? Kenapa tidak dibuka juga? Tanganku pegal jika mengetuk terus seperti ini!_'

Apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan? Dia kini berada didepan pintu kamar milik Sehun. Tangan kanannya memeluk laptop Sehun dengan erat. Yah, dia berniat mengembalikannya pada Sehun setelah berlatih hampir dua jam dengan muka yang memerah karna malu karna kedatangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba itu. Bagaimana bisa Sehun datang pada saat dia berlatih dengan posisi kaki terbuka, wajah menggoda dan tangan di –ekhem- selangkangan seperti itu?

Ugh, bunuh saja Luhan saat itu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"_eungh… masuk sajah! Pintunya tidak terkunci!" _teriakan Sehun terdengar dari luar. Sepertinya dia sedang tidur. Dan Luhan mengganggunya.

'_apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku masuk? Aku tak pernah melihat Sehun tidur sebelumnya. Tapi tak apalah! 'kan dia yang menyuruh. Iya 'kan?' _

Dan akhirnya Luhan perlahan membuka pintunya dan masuk. Meletakkan laptop di meja dekat pintu dan tercengang setelahnya. Hei! Sehun hanya pakai boxer! Dan kemana kacamatanya?! Aih, wajahnya tak terlihat!

Entah kenapa Luhan belum keluar dan malah mendekati ranjang Sehun dan duduk di sebelah Sehun yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan tangan yang memeluk guling sebelah. Tangan yang satunya lagi menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dan Luhan sadar untuk yang kesekian kalinya, suaminya ini sangatlah keren! Yah, jika atributnya diganti secara keseluruhan -.-'

"kau… keren, hun_-ah_." Ujar Luhan tanpa sadar.

"eh? apa yang kukatakan tadi?! Aish! Lebih baik aku mandi sekarang. Dan setelah itu masak makan malam untuk suamiku yang keren~" Dan setelah itu Luhan keluar dari kamar Sehun. Mengabaikan bahwa Sehun telah terjaga disana.

.

.

.

"kau besok ada latihan, Lu?"

Luhan menghentikan acara mencuci setelah makan malamnya. Dan beralih menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya. "entahlah, aku akan menghubungi Kris dulu." Tangan Luhan beralih ke ponselnya dan berniat menelpon Kris.

"eum, tak usah menelpon." Ujar Sehun membuat Luhan yang masih mendengarkan nada _'tuutt… tuutt…' _dari ponselnya bingung.

"memangnya kenapa?" Luhan mematikan ponselnya dan meletakkannya kembali yang langsung disambut helaan napas lega dari Sehun. Tentu saja Sehun merasa lega! Bagaimana Sehun mau menjawab kalau dia sedang dalam mode _Sehun_? Itu merepotkan. Apa dia harus beralasan ingin buang air dan mengangkat panggilannya begitu? Cih- tunggu! Kenapa Sehun tak terpikirkan tentang itu tadi?

"aku ingin mengajakmu berdoa ke gereja bersama besok. Besok 'kan hari minggu dan lagipula kau akan masuk final. Kita bisa berdoa disana berdua dan berdoa semoga kau dan kriw menang."

Luhan ingin memperbaiki otak Sehun dengan gergaji sekarang. Kenapa salah terus?! "Kris, Sehun_-ah_. Bukan kriw."

"eum, itu maksudku."

"kalau begitu alasannya aku akan bilang pada Kris bahwa besok tak ada latihan. Walau Sepertinya dia bukan orang yang taat pada Tuhan, tapi kurasa dia akan setuju dan memakluminya." Luhan melanjutkan acara mencucinya.

"oh, baguslah. Kalau begitu aku akan ke atas dulu. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas dari kantor. Selamat malam, Lu."

"malam juga, hun_-ah_.".

.

.

.

"yak! Setidaknya hargai keputusan suamiku! Ini perintah suamiku!"

"_memangnya harus? Dia 'kan suamimu. Bukan suamiku, Luhan-ssi. Aku malah lebih berharap kalau kau yang jadi suamiku sekarang."_

"aish! Kau gila!"

Ada apa antara Luhan dan Kris di panggilan ini?

Eum, seperti rencana awal Luhan tadi. Dia menelpon Kris untuk memberitahukannya bahwa dia akan berdoa bersama dengan suaminya besok di gereja untuk final mereka. Tapi Kris malah menolaknya dengan alasan yang telah tertulis tadi, _dia suamimu, bukan suamiku. _

Luhan benar-benar ingin melempar Kris dengan sandal swallow milik suaminya sekarang!

"tapi, Kris_-ssi_~ ini 'kan demi kita juga~ boleh ya? Ya?" Luhan mulai merasa aneh sekarang. Dia tak pernah bicara dengan nada semanja ini pada suaminya. Tapi kenapa dengan orang lain –Kris- pernah?

"_iya, dengan satu syarat."_

"syarat? Apa?"

"_katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku."_

"_mwo_?!" Luhan kaget! Tentu saja! Dia memang sering memikirkan betapa keren dan tampannya Kris beberapa hari belakangan ini. Tapi mencintai?

Kris sudah gila!

"_apa susahnya? Kau tinggal bilang kalau kau mencintaiku saja 'kan?"_

"itu bukan hal yang mudah, bodoh! Apa kau tak paham bahwa aku sudah punya suami?!"

"_oh, jadi kalau kau tidak punya suami sekarang kau akan mengatakan hal itu? Kalau begitu aku akan membunuh suamimu dan membuatmu mengatakan cinta padaku. Bagaimana? Tawaranku menarik bukan?"_

Mata Luhan tiba-tiba menemukan sesuatu. Sehun sedang diujung tangga atas, bersama dengan laptopnya dan telinga yang tersumpal _headset_. Mendengarkan lagu mungkin?

Kira-kira lagu kesukaan Sehun itu seperti apa? Luhan yakin pasti tidak seperti selera Kris. Luhan pernah mendengar ponsel Kris berdering sekali dan nada deringnya itu lagu yang sungguh membuat jantungmu bisa lepas dan lari kapan saja karna kaget dengan nada dering ber_-genre_ _rock_ secara tiba-tiba.

"_Luhan-ssi? Kau melamun? Kau masih disana?" _Luhan tersadar dan beralih menatap arah lain. Lebih memilih menatap bulan diluar jendelanya.

"a-aku masih disini."

"_jadi, kau akan mengucapkan syaratnya?"_

Hampir saja Luhan melupakannya. Kenapa di ingatkan lagi?! "tidak! Dan kita akan berlatih dua hari lagi. Hari senin setelah jam makan siang! Kau tidak mau aku latihan sendiri!" dan setelah itu Luhan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Bertelepon dengan Kris bukanlah perilaku yang baik. Karna bisa-bisa ponselnya ia banting karna sifat Kris yang membuat darahnya naik itu.

.

.

.

Kedua tangan Luhan menyatu dengan jari yang saling bertaut diatas meja. Matanya ia tutup dengan lembut dan pikirannya mulai menyebutkan satu nama. Tuhan.

'_Tuhan, maafkan hambamu yang tak selalu taat padamu ini. Hamba tau, hamba bukanlah seorang yang pantas untuk menuntut surga padamu._

_Tapi hamba mohon pada Anda, Tuhan. Hamba ingin masalah hidup hamba terpecahkan. _

_Hamba ingin ketika final bersama Kris nanti hamba bisa mendapatkan juara. Hamba juga ingin agar Kris dapat menghilang dari kehidupan hamba setelah itu, Ya Tuhan._

_Karena dengan adanya Kris, hamba merasa hamba adalah seorang istri yang buruk karna mencintai namja lain selain suaminya sendiri._

_Setelah itu hamba juga ingin melihat Anda. Sehun bilang dia bisa melihat Anda dalam diri hamba. Jujur hamba juga ingin melihat Anda secara langsung. _

_Jika Anda memperbolehkan hamba yang hina ini untuk melihat Anda. Mohon perlihatkanlah._

_Hamba mohon…'_

Luhan membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Menemukan Tuhan yang samar tengah berjalan kearahnya.

Dan ketika Tuhan itu jelas. Tuhan itu adalah…

"Se-Sehun_-ah_?"

Sehun meraih lengan Luhan dan menariknya keluar gereja. Sedangkan mata Luhan masih tak beralih menatap wajah Sehun yang menatap tegas ke depan.

'_Tuhan…_

_Apa ini adalah nyata?_

_Anda kini didepan hamba?_

_Dihadapan hamba?_

_Kenapa hamba tak sadar bahwa selama ini diri Anda ada disekitar hamba?_

_Sehun bilang, karna dia melihat Anda dalam diri hamba. Dia yakin bahwa hamba adalah jodohnya._

_Apakah, Sehun itu benar-benar jodoh hamba?_

_Kalau begini, hamba tak akan bisa berpaling dari Sehun._

_Karna hamba melihat Anda dalam diri Sehun._

_Berpaling darinya sama dengan berpaling dari Anda, ya Tuhan._

_Tuhan, berkahilah Sehun.'_

.

.

.

_Hari ke-dua puluh satu. Pertemuan ke-delapan. Jalan-Jalan. Di Banyak Tempat._

Luhan mengenakan celana _jeans_ hitam dan sebuah _hoodie_ merah sekarang. Tak lupa sebuah sepatu terpasang apik di kakinya. Tangannya memegang kacamata dan ponselnya dengan risih. Pasalnya dia sudah menunggu sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu tapi tak ada tanda bahwa Kris akan datang dengan motornya untuk menjemput Luhan.

_Sebenarnya namja buta itu niat mengajakku atau tidak?! Kenapa belum datang juga?! Sepuluh menit lagi belum datang, aku akan masuk dan berlatih lagi!_

Luhan masih menggerutu. Hingga tiba-tiba motor Kris berhenti didepannya. Kris mengenakan kaos panjang biasa dengan celana jeans hitam biasa dan sebuah helm di kepalanya. Dan kini tangannya terulur kearah Luhan dengan sebuah helm disana. Tapi bukannya meraihnya Luhan malah menatap helm itu dengan horror.

"hei, ambil saja helmnya. Tanganku pegal." Ujar Sehun –dalam rupa Kris- dengan nada mengeluh. Tapi Luhan masih sama, terdiam dan menatap helm dengan horror.

Akhirnya Luhan membuka mulutnya. "aku, seorang _namja_ dewasa 'kan?"

Sehun bingung. Pertanyaan Luhan sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan helm yang ada ditangannya. Tapi ia tetap menjawabnya. "tentu saja. Kau sudah sangat matang, Luhan_-ssi_. Mungkin tinggal menghitung hari kau akan gosong karena terlalu matang. Dan lebih baik kau ambil helmnya. Kita harus segera berangkat sebelum bertambah sore."

Luhan meraih helmnya. Namun dia masih menatapnya dengan horror. Seakan helm itu adalah hal terburuk yang pernah disentuhnya. "lalu kalau sudah tau begitu, KENAPA KAU MEMBERIKU HELM PINK DENGAN MOTIF HELLO KITTY SEPERTI INI, KRIS_-SSI_?! AKU BUKAN ANAK-ANAK LAGI!"

Sehun terkekeh dan nyegir setelahnya. "sudahlah, pakai saja. Lagipula kalau memakai itu kau akan terlihat manis. Pakai saja."

"AKU _MANLY_ BODOH!"

"CEPAT PAKAI!"

Luhan ciut. Sehun sudah membentaknya, "a_-ah_, baiklah." Dan dia memakainya lalu naik ke motor Sehun.

"jadi kita akan kemana?"

"ke gereja."

"hah?"

Sebenarnya Sehun tak punya helm dengan motif seperti itu. Dia meminjam motor lengkap bersama helmnya, helm dan motor yang sekarang dipakainya ini adalah milik Chanyeol, sementara helm super _girly_ itu milik baekhyun. Bahkan Sehun yakin, bahwa _yeoja_ pun tak akan mau jika disuruh menggunakan helm seperti itu. Selera baekhyun memang aneh.

.

.

.

To Be Continued :)

.

.

.

Well, ini sebenernya udah sampe 7k+ words termasuk chap 4 ini. Cuma puterr rasa itu udah kepanjangan dan hye bi (temen puterr) juga bilang kalo lebih baik di jadiin dua chapter aja. Padahal yang 7k+ words itu udah hampir selesai lho~

Ditunggu chap selanjutnya yah!

.

**Big Thanks to:**

**Zoldyk: hunhan emang cute daridulu. thanks udah review :)**

**DiraLeeXiOh: aduh, kalo pelampiasannya kaya gitu ga jadi deh.** **thanks udah review :)**

**Leona838: Luhan ya cinta ama dua-dua nya dong :) thanks udah review :)**

**Kimyori95: Luhan cowok ne. ga pake pms segala -.-' thanks udah review :)**

**Hwayeong32: suka juga ama filmnya? Ah~ suka deh kalo gitu! Btw, thanks udah review :) aku baru sadar. Review dua kali?**

**Chiello: sadarnya? Ada di chap depan ne~ sabar menunggu yah! thanks udah review :)**

**RZHH 261220 II: emang ga rela juga sih kalo Sehun di duain gitu. Btw, thanks udah review :)**

**Refina refina: alesannya ada di chap depan. thanks udah review :)**

**Ayuputeri: nama? Pasti selain kamu semuanya juga ngira nama asli aku puteri ya? Nama aku bukan puteri. Nama asli aku Irma. IRMA! Kalo ga percaya bisa dikontak di bbm : 7CF3FC4A (promosi dikit. Hehe XD) dan kamu belum nonton filmnya sampe selesai? Doain aja mnc besok nayangin rabne bana di jodi :) thanks udah review :)**

**Rima-TAOma: seru? Makasih udah bilang gitu. Dan ini udah dilanjut! thanks udah review :)**

**himekaruLI: iya nih! Luhan php mulu! *colek Luhan* ini udah dilanjut! thanks udah review :)**

**junia angel58: Luhan yadong? Emang iya! *disambit Luhan* thanks udah review :)**

**kaihunhan: ketularan Kris? Emang Kris disini yadong? Kok aku ga sadar yah? Btw, thanks udah review :)**

**citra: emang ini remake dari film itu mbak citra yang manis~ thanks udah review :)**

**Shim Chaeri: emang wow! thanks udah review :)**

**Siapasaya: siapa anda? Saya juga tidak tau~ Luhan bodoh? Bener banget! *disambit Luhan lagi* dan 'anda' itu bentuk formalnya Luhan ke Sehun. btw, thanks udah review :)**

**Han Hyebi: hyebi**_**-ah**_**! Aku tunggu review mu di chap ini! Dirimu yang nyuruh publish loh ya!**

**Chocoolatee: ga sampe habis? Dulu puterr kalo liat juga ga sampe habis. Maklum, liatnya lewat tv. Ga punya sendiri di laptop. Dan baru beberapa kali ini nonton sampe habis. Btw, thanks udah review :)**

**NinHunHan5120: Sehun itu sakitnya disana! *tunjuk hati Sehun* Luhan kenapa ga nyadar? Alesannya di chap depan! thanks udah review :)**

**saY You: aku juga ngebayangin shahrukh khan dulu. Tapi sekarang udah engga. Btw, thanks udah review :)**

**RusaLiar: aduh, tersinggung ama namanya, yah? Sorry deh ._.v thanks udah review :)**

**Dan makasih juga buat yang nge-fav, nge-follow, ato yang Cuma baca doang.**

**Dan kepikiran buat review 'kan?**

**Need your review~**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW!**

**.**

NB: Jangan lupa Invite pin bbm aku yah!

.


	5. Chapter 5

_Tak ada lagi kebimbangan._

_Hanya ada aku dan dirimu,_

_Berdua,_

_Selamanya._

_Mungkin dengan uri aegy?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**When Love is Coming (Chapter 5)**_

_**By. Urushibara Puterrizme**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_At Church_

Sehun memarkirkan motornya didepan gereja. Luhan buru-buru turun dan melepas helm yang tadi dipakainya, tak kuat jika harus memakai helm itu lebih lama lagi. Dan setelah itu mereka masuk ke gereja. "kenapa kita ke gereja? Kukira kau akan mengajakku ke _Hanala's Club _lagi karna lelah berlatih dua hari penuh. Atau mungkin ke sauna begitu?"

Sehun berhenti dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Membuat Luhan ikut berhenti dan menatap Sehun. "kenapa menatapku begitu? Ada yang salah?"

"tidak. Tak kusangka pikiranmu seliar itu. Apa karna _dance_ _troublemaker_ yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Sehun kembali berjalan. Tak peduli Luhan menatapnya tak terima di belakangnya.

"yak! Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu, bodoh! Aku tidak sepertimu!"

.

"duduklah dan tutup matamu. Pikirkanlah tentang tuhan dan berdoalah padanya dengan rendah hati agar kita bisa menang saat final besok." Sehun mendudukkan paksa Luhan disalah satu kursi dan duduk disebelahnya. Luhan menurut dan menutup matanya perlahan dan menautkan kedua tangannya diatas meja.

'_Ya Tuhan, hamba datang lagi dengan permohonan yang sama. Kali ini hamba bersama partner hamba, Kris._

_Hamba mohon pada Anda agar kami Anda berikan kemudahan sehingga kami bisa menjalani kompetisi dengan baik._

_Walau terdengar aneh, tapi Kris yang menyuruhku untuk berdoa seperti ini._

_Dan, kini hamba bersama Kris. Namja yang telah membuat hamba menjadi istri yang buruk._

_Hamba berpendapat bahwa jika hamba bisa melihat diri Anda di diri seseorang, itu adalah jodoh hamba._

_Maka dari itu, apakah Kris itu jodoh hamba?_

_Jika iya, bisakah Anda tunjukkan diri Anda saat ini? Pada diri Kris?_

_Hamba mohon…'_

Luhan membuka matanya, sedikit banyak berharap Kris ada dihadapannya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sehun saat itu. Tapi Sehun saat itu tak melihatnya, Sehun hanya 'tak sengaja' berada didepan Luhan saat itu. Tuhan yang menyengajakannya.

Tapi nihil, tak ada seseorang yang berada didepannya. Yang ada hanyalah anak-anak remaja yang tengah bernyanyi didepan sana. Kepala Luhan memutar kekanan dan kekiri dengan heboh, berharap sosok Kris dapat ditemuinya, tapi memang tak ada.

_Drrt… drrt… drrt…_

Luhan mengangkat ponselnya. Ada panggilan, dari Sehun.

"ne, hun_-ah_?"

"_eum, kau sudah keluar dengan kriw?"_

Luhan menepuk dahinya. _Ternyata masih salah ya?_

"Kris, hun_-ah_. Kenapa masih salah terus?"

"_ah, iya maaf. Eum, jadi kau sudah keluar?"_

"sudah, sekarang aku berada di gereja. Tapi Kris Entah berada dimana, aku juga bingung. Dia menyuruhku berdoa, tapi setelah aku berdoa dia.. menghilang."

"_ah, mungkin dia sedang di toilet."_

"mungkin." Luhan menahan seorang anak untuk menanyakan dimana letak toilet _namja_. Dan dia menunjuk sisi sebelah utara dari gereja tersebut, dan setelah itu anak itu pergi.

"_lu, kau disana?"_

"ah, masih. Oh ya, ada apa kau menelponku? Apa penting?"

"_aku hampir lupa. Aku sedang ada acara kantor hari ini, presdir hari ini ulangtahun dan.."_

"kau akan pulang larut?"

"_itu maksudku." _Sedikit banyak Luhan lega, setidaknya Sehun berarti akan makan diluar dan dia tidak usah rumit memikirkan makan malam untuk Sehun nantinya.

"oh, oke baiklah. Aku akan menyusul Kris ke toilet sekarang. Bye."

"_bye."_

.

.

"Kris, kau didalam 'kan?" Luhan sekarang berada diluar pintu toilet _namja_. Mencoba usul Sehun, mungkin dia berada didalam toilet.

"iya, aku dalam."

Luhan menyenderkan punggungnya di pintu toilet. Sedikit berharap semoga Kris tidak membuka pintunya tiba-tiba. Bisa-bisa dia terjengkang kebelakang.

"Kris_-ssi_, setelah ini kita kemana?"

"rahasia."

.

.

.

"masjid? Kenapa harus ke masjid?" Luhan menatap bangunan serba putih didepannya dengan heran. Sehun –dalam rupa Kris- hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"aku seorang muslim, Luhan_-ssi_?" Sehun masuk. Meninggalkan Luhan yang menganga ditempat.

"hah? muslim?"

"duduk saja disana. Aku akan berdoa disana."

.

.

Luhan celingukan. Tidak ada siapapun diluar dan semuanya tengah didalam. Berulang kali Luhan melirik Kris, tapi posisinya tetap sama –duduk dan menengadahkan tangan- dan ini sudah jam empat sore. Bersyukur Sehun kebetulan pulang larut hari ini.

Sedikit banyak Luhan berpikir keras. Kris seorang muslim? Bagaimana bisa? Dengan tampilannya yang –sialnya- tampan itu? Dengan sifat yang membuat orang ingin melempar pisau padanya itu? Itu terdengar tak mungkin. Luhan kira semua orang menggunakan pakaian yang longgar, eum, seperti Sehun misalnya?

"kajja! Kita harus ke satu tempat lagi hari ini." Tiba-tiba Kris sudah berdiri didepannya. Tubuhnya terlihat sedikit basah, membuatnya terlihat lebih.. cool?

Luhan berdiri menghadap Kris. "kemana?"

"sudahlah ikut saja!"

.

.

.

_At Unknown Place_

Luhan melepas tatapan tajamnya pada Sehun –dalam rupa Kris- yang tengah tersenyum dengan cengiran bodoh di wajahnya. Kenapa harus tempat seperti ini? Ini.. menyeramkan! Bukankah harusnya mereka bersenang-senang sekarang? Kenapa tidak pergi ke _Hanala's Club_ atau pergi ke taman bermain, mungkin? Tapi mereka kini sekarang kenapa di.. kuburan?

"yak! Kukira kau akan mengajakku ke taman bermain, bodoh?! Kenapa kita malah berada disini?!" Sehun masih bersimpuh dengan khidmat disamping sebuah makam. Matanya tertutup erat dan mulutnya tak berhenti menggumam sesuatu yang tak di ketahui Luhan. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia menarik tangan Luhan agar langsung duduk. Yang disambut tatapan lebih tajam dari Luhan.

"hei! Kau kira ini tidak-"

"diamlah. Ini makam _Eomma _ku, jadi lebih baik kau diam." Luhan terdiam. Makam _Eomma _Kris?

Tapi ini ada yang aneh. apa marga Kris itu Oh? Kenapa _Eomma _Kris bermarga oh? Tapi itu mungkin nama gadisnya. "_ne_, _Eomma_. Ini Lu Han, dia anak dari sahabat _appa_. _Eomma _ingat 'kan? dan dia _namja_ yang manis bukan?"

Luhan merasa kikuk. Kenapa Kris bicara seperti itu? Dia seperti.. pacar Kris saja kalau begini. "umurnya 27 tahun, tahun ini. Dan aku baru tau kalau dia suka dan sering ke club,"

_Hei! Apa-apaan kata-katanya itu?!_, batin Luhan tak terima.

"tapi sekarang sudah tidak sesering dulu, mungkin? Dan _eomma_, aku bahagia karna bisa memilikinya, _eomma_ tau? Dia adalah seorang istri yang sangaaaat baik. Dia adalah istriku,"

Luhan berasa _hang_ sekarang. "dan, mungkin ini terdengar aneh. tapi aku rasa Luhan adalah jodohku. Walau dia bukan _namja_ baik-baik karna dia sering menari dan berpenampilan terlalu menggoda padaku, tapi aku yakin dia adalah jodohku."

Luhan mulai marah sekarang. "aku tau dia bersuami, dan aku tak membenci suaminya, karna berkata suaminya lah semuanya menjadi lebih menarik. Eomma, berikan restumu, aku akan melamar Luhan esok hari."

Luhan berdiri, menatap Kris dengan nyalang. "hei! Apa-apaan kata-katamu?! Aku istri Sehun! Bukan istrimu! Asal kau tau saja, Kris_-ssi_! Walau aku bukanlah _namja_ baik-baik seperti yang kau katakan! Tapi aku bukanlah _namja_ murahan yang dengan seenaknya kau akui sebagai milikmu! Apalagi menjadi istrimu! Aku pergi!" Luhan bergegas pergi dari sana, tapi Kris tak berniat mengejarnya. Dia hanya menatap kepergian dengan senyum yang terpatri manis di kedua belah bibirnya.

Kris kembali menatap makam didepannya. "_eomma_, terima kasih atas restumu. Sungguh, aku akan menjaga Luhan dengan sepenuh hati. Karna dia adalah istriku, istri dari seorang Sehun. Bukan istri ataupun pacar dari seorang Kris."

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menganga ditempat. Cerita Sehun benar-benar membuat mereka bingung dengan pemikiran sahabat mereka yang satu itu. "kau benar-benar melakukannya?" baekhyun membuka suara.

"tentu saja," Sehun memasang mengambil gel rambut dan memakaikannya di rambutnya. "lagipula tak ada salahnya 'kan?"

"hei! Itu jelas-jelas salah! Kau berpura-pura sebagai seorang muslim? Dan mengajaknya ke makam _Eomma _mu begitu? Rencana yang bagus sekali." Ujar Chanyeol. Entahlah, sahabat baekhyun –yang baru-baru ini menjadi sahabatnya juga- tak pernah ada yang seaneh ini. Sehun adalah _namja_ teraneh yang pernah ia kenal.

"aku bingung. Kenapa kau tak mengaku dari awal saja kalau kau itu Sehun bukan Kris?" mata Sehun menerawang ke atas. Mencoba berpikir sesuatu.

"aku hanya ingin mendapatkan cinta Luhan. Itu saja. Tak ada salahnya 'kan suami menuntut cinta dari istrinya?"

"aku pergi dulu. Aku lapar." Chanyeol pergi. "tak mau ku siapkan?" baekhyun mencoba ikut Chanyeol pulang. Tapi Chanyeol hanya menyuruhnya untuk menemani Sehun saja di salon miliknya itu.

"tapi, Sehun_-ah_. Bukankah Luhan akan sangat marah padamu jika dia tau bahwa kau itu Sehun dan bukan Kris?"

"justru itu yang paling kunanti."

"hah?" baekhyun bingung. _Sehun menanti Luhan marah padanya? Anak ini gila!_

"tapi tunggu dulu, kau menyatakan cinta mu sebagai Kris hari ini?"

"iya."

"lalu kalau seandainya Luhan menerimamu dan bersedia menjadi istri Kris bagaimana? Kau akan membongkar semuanya?"

Sehun tersenyum. "tidak."

"hah? lalu?"

"aku akan menjadi Kris selamanya dan melupakan jati diriku sebagai Sehun demi Luhan. Aku akan membawanya ke Beijing jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi."

"syukurlah Luhan tak menerimamu." Baekhyun menyesah teh yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya. Jujur, baekhyun juga merasa miris dengan keadaan Sehun yang seperti ini. Dengan penyamarannya sebagai Kris yang selalu berbuah manis pada Luhan dan perjuangannya melawan '_gairah'_ pada Luhan membuat baekhyun benar-benar ingin menghampiri Luhan dan berteriak dihadapannya kalau Sehun benar-benar mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwanya. Lihat? Bahkan Sehun rela meninggalkan kehidupannya sebagai Sehun dan berjuang menjadi Kris yang dicintai oleh Luhan hanya demi mendapatkan cinta tulus dari seorang Luhan! Kenapa anak itu tidak sadar juga?! Tapi tunggu dulu, bahkan Luhan saja tidak sadar kalau Sehun itu Kris. Memang sih perbedaan antara penampilan Sehun dan Kris itu sangatlah banyak. Tapi, kenapa Luhan tak bisa menyimpulkan atau setidaknya berpikir bahwa Sehun itu Kris?

"aku pulang." Baekhyun mencegahnya dan menahan tas Sehun.

"ada apa? Apa ada yang belum ku kembalikan? Kunci motor dan helm nya sudah 'kan?"

"sudah. Dan ini bukan masalah barang yang kau pinjam. Aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu."

Sehun kembali duduk dihadapan baekhyun. "jadi, apa pertanyaannya? Mungkin aku bisa pulang setengah jam lagi."

"eum, apa Luhan itu memiliki gangguan mata?"

"tidak, dia sering mengataiku _namja_ buta ketika mataku sedikit tidak beres. Memangnya kenapa?"

"apa telinganya sedikit rusak?"

"kau bercanda? Tentu saja tidak!"

"eum, kau pernah menciumnya? Ah, maksudku sebagai Kris."

"tidak pernah. Baek, sejujurnya ada apa?"

"aku hanya heran saja. Kenapa Luhan sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau kau itu Kris."

Sehun berpikir. _Iya juga yah? _

"memang ketika kau menatap Luhan sebagai Kris dan sebagai Sehun itu berbeda?" Sehun mengangguk.

"berbeda bagaimana?"

"kalau sebagai Kris lebih.. aku bingung menjelaskannya."

"coba kau tatap aku seperti kau menatap Luhan saat menjadi Kris." Sehun menatap baekhyun. Sama seperti dirinya menatap Luhan. Dan tiba-tiba baekhyun menutup matanya.

"tatapanmu mengintimidasi. Aku takut. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak kuperbolehkan menatapku seperti itu. Dan pantas saja Luhan tak mengenalimu. Lalu kalau kau bicara ada yang berbeda?"

"tentu saja berbeda."

"coba contohkan. Aku ingin mendengarnya!"

Sehun menarik napas dalam. "_annyeong, Luhan-ssi~_"

"oh astaga! Kau bukan Sehun!"

.

.

.

Luhan bingung. Tentu saja! Sehun belum pulang dan sekarang hampir jam sebelas malam, Biasanya Sehun akan pulang jam enam sore. Apa pesta nya selarut itu?

Luhan masih duduk di ruang tamu. Menunggu Sehun dan seperti biasa, menyambutnya ketika pulang. Luhan benar-benar membutuhkan pelukan saat ini, dia terlalu sedih karna kelakuan Kris yang sungguh diluar dugaan itu.

Hei! Luhan sudah sangat bingung dengan pernikahaannya bersama Sehun. lalu kenapa sampai ada orang ketiga? Ini keterlaluan! Perasaannya kacau balau sekarang! Maka dari itu dia butuh seseorang untuk merengkuhnya dan membiarkannya menangis di pelukannya. Dengan begitu 'kan Luhan bisa tenang, iya 'kan, Luhan_-ssi_?

"aku pul-"

_Brukk!_

"hei, lu. kau kenapa? Dan kenapa belum tidur? Ini sudah sangat larut." Sehun bingung. Terakhir kali Luhan memeluknya tiba-tiba seperti ini dia berkahir dengan naik ke kamarnya dengan celana di mata kaki. Apa akan terulang lagi? Tapi Sepertinya tidak, karna dia bisa mendengar suara isakan dari Luhan.

"lu? cup cup cup. Tenanglah. Kau kenapa, lu? hei, Jangan menangis tanpa sebab begini." Sehun refleks memeluk Luhan balik dan mengusap rambut dan punggungnya perlahan. Membuat Luhan sedikit-sedikit merasa tenang dan aman.

"aku hanya ingin menangis, hun_-ah_." Ucapan Luhan sedikit banyak disela oleh isakannya sendiri. Membuat Sehun akhirnya memilih menutup pintu rumah dan menguncinya. Dan akhirnya memeluk Luhan lebih dalam dan lebih erat lagi.

"tidurlah. Kau besok ada final 'kan?" Luhan mengangguk dalam pelukan Sehun.

"nah, kalau begitu tidurlah. Ini sudah larut. Aku antar ke kamar, ne?" Luhan menggeleng.

"kau tidak mau?" Sehun memandang Luhan yang langsung ikut memandangnya. Aish, wajah Luhan yang penuh air mata itu membuat hati Sehun terasa linu/?

Luhan membuka suara, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Akhirnya dia batuk dulu. "temani aku tidur, ne? peluk aku sampai tertidur. Jebaaaal~"

Ini menakutkan. Bagaimana kalau Sehun lepas kendali?

"jebal~ hun_-ah_~"

"oh, oke baiklah. Sekarang ayo kita tidur."

.

.

Sehun merasa canggung saat ini, namun tidak dengan Luhan, dia masih dengan eratnya memeluk Sehun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sehun. Sehun bahkan bisa merasakan panasnya napas Luhan saat ini di lehernya, membuatnya sedikit merasa geli.

Sekarang tubuh tegap Sehun yang selalu dipujanya berada didepannya! Dipelukannya! Aah~ Luhan bahagiaaa~

Tiba-tiba Luhan menarik tubuhnya keatas untuk menyejajarkan wajah mereka dengan cukup dekat. membuat Sehun merasa lebih canggung, tapi Sehun memasang _poker_ _face_ miliknya. "hei, hun_-ah_. Saat di gereja kemarin.. kau mendoakan apa?"

"eum, aku? Mendoakan agar dirimu dan Kris menang, tentu saja." Sehun menatap mata Luhan yang mencari sesuatu di matanya.

"hanya itu?" Sehun berpikir. Dia berdoa banyak hal tentang dirinya dan Luhan kemarin. Haruskah dia mengatakannya?

"kalau kau tak mau mengatakannya juga tak apa. Yang penting kau mendoakan aku menang."

Cup!

"eh?" Luhan cengo. Sehun tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya!

"kau mengingat tekstur bibirku, lu?"

"eh? pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"jawab saja."

"tentu saja ingat. Aku hampir setiap hari merasakan bibirmu, hun_-ah_~" Luhan mengelus bibir Sehun. mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri yang saling mencintai. Bukan begitu? Tapi kalau masalah hati memang tak bisa di lihat orang.

"senang mendengarnya. Kalau begitu tidurlah, kalau kau sudah tidur aku akan pindah ke atas."

"Jangan! Tidur disini saja!"

"kau yakin?"

"kau 'kan suamiku. Wajar bukan jika kita tidur bersama?"

"tapi kau 'kan istriku, lu. wajar bukan jika kau mencoba untuk mencintaiku?"

DEG!

Luhan merasa tertohok. Dia tak bisa berkata-kata sekarang.

Cup.

"tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu esok pagi. Aku mencintaimu, lu."

Luhan diam dan lebih memilih menurunkan posisinya ke dada Sehun dan memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

_Kuharap besok aku bisa mendengar kata 'nado' darimu, lu._

.

.

.

"hun_-ah_?"

Sehun menoleh. Menemukan Luhan didepan pintu kamarnya. Sedikit syok karna Luhan hanya menggunakan celana _jeans _hitam yang ketat dan kaos putih tipis yang tak kalah ketatnya. Membuat _sesuatu_ Nampak mencuat dari sana. "ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kesini? Masuk saja."

Luhan masuk dan mendekati Sehun yang berdiri didepan sebuah lemari yang terbuka lebar. "eum, kau mau kemana?"

Sehun melihat dirinya sendiri. Memang sih dia menggunakan celana _jeans _biru yang sobek disana-sini dan dia menggunakan kemeja longgar hitam. Tapi tetap saja, kacamata dan rambut klimisnya tetap ada -.-'

"ah, aku diajak keluar oleh Chanyeol dan baekhyun hari ini. Dan mereka menyuruhku menggunakan ini, ini pinjaman dari Chanyeol." Luhan hanya ber-oh ria. _Pantas saja tampak kepanjangan celananya_, pikir Luhan saat melihat tekukan di ujung celana yang dipakai Sehun.

"jadi kau kesini untuk?" Luhan hampir saja lupa.

Tiba-tiba Luhan menarik-narik kemeja Sehun. "apa kau punya kemeja yang seperti ini, lagi?"

"yang seperti ini? Ada. Warna apa?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak. "memangnya untuk apa?"

"ah? Itu, Kris menyuruh ku pakai kemeja longgar hari ini dan memakai _jeans_ hitam untuk final nanti. Tapi dia tak bilang pakai kemeja warna apa."

Sehun berpikir. Kira-kira Luhan pantas memakai apa? "pakai ini saja," Sehun menyerahkan kemeja putih polos pada Luhan. "kalau kau pakai hitam-hitam akan terlihat seperti akan melayat."

Luhan menatap kemeja itu aneh. "tapi kalau hitam putih begini aku terlihat seperti pegawai baru, hun_-ah_!"

Sehun baru sadar. "oh iya, kau benar."

Sehun memilih-milah lagi. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada kemeja kotak-kotak merah yang tak kalah longgarnya. "eh? longgar sekali? Ini kemeja bukan?"

"sudah pakai saja. Kau akan final 'kan? Aku antar sekalian." Sebenarnya Sehun ingin berkata bahwa pakaian longgar itu akan lebih tampak menggoda. tapi posisinya sebagai Sehun tak akan pernah bisa mengatakannya saat ini.

"tak usah. Aku berangkat sendiri saja. Lagipula tak terlalu jauh bukan?"

"baiklah."

.

.

_Hari ke-duapuluh dua. Pertemuan ke-sembilan dan yang terakhir. Final. Ruang Pertunjukan Gedung Latihan._

Luhan celingukan. Mereka urutan terakhir, urutan ke sepuluh. Tapi Kris belum datang juga sampai sekarang. _Apa dia marah karena kejadian kemarin sampai-sampai tidak sudi menginjakkan kakinya disini dan bertemu denganku? Ugh- semoga tidak_, Luhan semakin cemas sekarang. Sekarang penampilan nomor Sembilan hampir berakhir! Dan kenapa _namja_ buta –namun sialnya tampan- itu belum datang juga! Astaga, Kris! Jangan membuat rambut Luhan memutih karena cemas!

"pertunjukan dari urutan Sembilan dengan _dance_ terbaik mereka! Sekarang adalah pertunjukan terakhir, Yakni Lu Han dan Kris!"

Luhan perlahan maju dan memasuki stage. Tapi Kris masih belum terlihat juga!

Tiba-tiba sang MC menghampirinya. Dan berkata dengan berbisik. "apa Kris_-ssi_ tidak akan datang?"

"dia pasti datang. Kami sudah berlatih susah payah masa' dia tidak datang. Harap tunggu sebentar." Luhan memohon pada MC agar mau untuk menunggu. Dia sangat gelisah sekarang, bahkan bibirnya sudah ia gigiti dari tadi karna cemas dengan Kris.

"ouh, Kris_-ssi_ ternyata ada sedikit halangan sehingga terlambat! Tapi tenang saja! Dia akan segera datang!" MC berusaha memberikan keterangan pada audience yang sudah mulai tak sabar menunggu dan bahkan menggerutu kemana hilangnya _namja_ buta itu.

"mari kita hitung sampai lima! Kalau dia belum datang maka pasangan nomor sepuluh ini akan di-diskualifikasi!" Luhan berasa lemas saat itu.

"satu.." tidak ada tanda dari Kris.

"..dua.." Luhan mulai lemas.

"..tiga.." _astaga, Kris-ssi! Kau dimana?!_

"..em-"

"aku disini. Maaf menunggu." Itu dia Kris yang baru datang dari pintu masuk ruangan. Tapi Luhan merasa ada yang aneh,

"akhirnya Kris_-ssi_ sudah datang! Luhan_-ssi_ disini hampir menangis jika seandainya anda tidak datang tadi!" kekehan ringan terdengar dari penjuru ruangan mendengar ucapan sang MC. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan yang masih menatap Kris yang berjalan menuju stage. Luhan rasa.. penampilan Kris terasa familiar dimatanya.

Kacamata tebal √

Rambut klimis √

Kemeja hitam longgar √

Celana _jeans_ biru kepanjangan dan sobek-sobek √

Muka datar √

Kenapa Sehun sekali?

Wajah dan penampilannya.. terlihat 100% mirip dengan Sehun tadi pagi!

Kris sudah sampai di stage. Dan dia berdiri didepan Luhan yang menatap dengan pandangan menyelidik padanya. "Jangan memandangku seperti itu, lu."

DEG!

'_ini 'kan suara.. Sehun?'_

Music mulai terdengar sekarang.

_(alangkah baiknya jika readaer-deul menonton dan menyimak dance practice trouble maker terlebih dulu atau setidaknya __**sambil**__ mendengarkan lagu nya ^^)_

_(satu lagi, Jangan Cuma baca liriknya sambil nyanyi, ya! Baca juga kalimat diantara liriknya!)_

Sehun –dalam rupa benar-benar _Sehun_/?- berada di samping kiri Luhan. Dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu saat music dimulai. "aku mencintaimu, lu." dan Luhan menoleh padanya kaget.

Mereka berjalan kedepan. Dengan Sehun yang menunjukkan ekspresi se-sensual mungkin dan Luhan yang memasang wajah bingung. Dia merasa bukan Kris yang ada disamping nya sekarang. Yang disampingnya itu.. Sehun.

Music intro telah berakhir. Ini sesi Luhan untuk _dance_ solo. Tapi sebelum pergi, Sehun membisikkan sesuatu lagi, "pahami arti lirik lagu ini. Bayangkan lagu ini darimu untukku. Dan jika paham, aku akan mengatakannya padamu. Semuanya. dan ingatlah tekstur bibir suamimu, lu."

Luhan hanya terdiam dan memilih untuk memulai _dance_ nya.

_(__Geudaero meomchun nega Nal ddo mangseolige hago_  
>Kau yang terdiam seperti itu membuatku ragu)<p>

Luhan bingung. '_Kris terdiam? Untuk apa?'_

_(Amu maldo anhaneun Neon geujeo ijewa gata  
><em>Kau tak mengatakan apapun, seperti hari kemarin)

Luhan menggerakkan tangannya perlahan kebawah. Dirinya terlihat disana, tapi pikirannya tidak. Dia benar-benar ingin tau apa maksud dari lagu ini.

_(Yeogwaeobsi malhaebwa, Nae nuneul jom barabwabwa  
><em>Lihat mataku, katakanlah tanpa ada yang ditutupi)

_(I bami gabeorigijeone, Bulbichi sarajigijeone  
><em>Sebelum malam ini berlalu, sebelum cahaya itu menghilang)

'_Cahaya apa yang dimaksud Kris?'_

Kini bagian Sehun. dia melangkah mantap dan Luhan ke pinggir panggung.

(_Ireohgeneun ddeonagaji malja_  
>Jangan meninggalkanku seperti ini)<p>

_Apa ini tentang lamaran Kris kemarin? Tentang aku yang tiba-tiba pergi itu?_

_(Mangseolineun dongan, Shiganeun ddo gandagogogogo_  
>Selama dalam keraguan, waktu juga terus berjalan go go go)<p>

_(I don't wanna go_  
>Aku tak ingin pergi)<p>

_(Ige majimak, Jigeumi majimakiragoooo  
><em>Ini adalah saat terakhir, sekarang saat terakhir)

'_saat ini adalah saat terakhir, lu. saat terakhir dirimu melihatku sebagai Kris.'_

Luhan masuk ke stage. Dan berada didepan Sehun.

_(Jigeum naege wa malhaejweo  
><em>Datang dan katakanlah padaku sekarang juga)

Sehun dan Luhan bergerak beriringan. Kedua tangan Sehun berada di samping kepala Luhan yang bergerak.

_(Uriege naeileun eobseo_  
>tak ada hari esok untuk kita)<p>

Tangan kiri Sehun memegang pinggang Luhan dan meremasnya sedikit. Karna itu memang tidak ada dalam rencana. _"ini aku, lu."_

_(Mangseoliji ma,_ _Deo neutgijeone Now_  
>Jangan ragu, Sebelum lebih terlambat, sekarang)<p>

Tubuh mereka bergerak beriringan sekali lagi. Sehun memutar tubuh Luhan dan mengelus punggung Luhan dengan sensual disana. "_apa kau mengingatku?"_

_(Deo meolli deo meolli_  
>Lebih jauh, lebih jauh)<p>

"_kita sudah berada serumah.." _

_(Nal mileonaeji malgo_  
>jangan memaksaku lebih jauh)<p>

"_..selama lebih dari sebulan duapuluh hari.."_

_(Uri duli jigeum yeogiseo, Sarajigi jeone  
><em>Sebelum kita berdua menghilang dari sini)

Sehun berada dibelakang Luhan. Mereka saling menggenggam tangan. Luhan masih bingung, kenapa Sehun mengatakan itu? Mereka tidak serumah! Dia hanya serumah dengan suaminya, Sehun!

"_kau namja yang manis, lu."_

_(Uuuu tell me now now now  
>Uuuu tell me now now now<br>Uuuu oneuli ggeutnagi jeone  
>Tell me now now now now now now)<em>

Sehun hampir mencium Luhan saat itu. Tapi tidak Sehun lakukan, _"ingat saja tekstur bibirku, lu."_

Dan kini giliran solo _dance_ Luhan, lagi.

_(Deo isang uriegen eobseo, Naeileun naeileun_  
>Tak ada lagi hari esok untuk kita)<p>

_(Geureonigga bolleojweo eo Call my name naeireum_  
>Karena itu panggillah oh, panggil namaku, namaku)<p>

_(Jigeum dangjang ne ibeseo_  
>Sekarang, segera dari bibirmu)<p>

_(Ggeonae teoleonwa i gileseo_  
>Aku ingin keluar dan mengosongkan jalan ini)<p>

_(Na geunyang nege gidaegoman shipeo (gidaego shipeo)_  
>Aku hanya ingin bersandar padamu (ingin bersandar))<p>

'_sebenarnya Kris ingin aku mengetahui apa?' _pikir Luhan saat Sehun masuk dan dirinya keluar dari stage.

_(Ireohgeneun ddo meoleojiji malja_  
>Jangan meninggalkanku seperti ini)<p>

_(Mangseolineun dongan, Shiganeun ddo gandagogogogo_  
>Selama dalam keraguan, waktu juga terus berjalan go go go)<br>_  
>(I don't wanna go<em>  
>Aku tak ingin pergi)<p>

_(Yeogiga majimak, Oneuli majimakirago oooo_  
>Ini adalah saat terakhir, sekarang saat terakhir)<p>

Dan Luhan kembali masuk ke stage.

_(Jigeum naege wa malhaejweo  
><em>Datang dan katakanlah padaku sekarang juga

_Uriege naeileun eobseo_  
>tak ada hari esok untuk kita<p>

_Mangseoliji ma_  
>Jangan ragu<p>

_Deo neutgijeone Now_  
>Sebelum lebih terlambat, sekarang<p>

_Deo meolli deo meolli_  
>Lebih jauh, lebih jauh<p>

_Nal mileonaeji malgo_  
>jangan memaksaku lebih jauh<p>

_Uri duli jigeum yeogiseo, Sarajigi jeone  
><em>Sebelum kita berdua menghilang dari sini)

_(Uri gati ittneun i mirosoke_  
>Kita bersama berada dalam labirin ini<p>

_Gidael su ittneungeon neobbuniya_  
>Aku hanya bisa bersandar padamu)<p>

Luhan mengelus lengan Sehun perlahan. _"sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau beritahukan padaku, Kris-ssi?"_

_(Nungama naege angyeo_  
>Pejamkan matamu dan peluklah aku<p>

_Naeileun ddo eobseunigga  
><em>karena tak akan ada hari esok)

Music terdengar tanpa vocal. Saat itulah Sehun bergerak _menyentuh_ Luhan. Dan saat Sehun berada di perpotongan bahu-leher Luhan, _"jangan panggil aku Kris. __**Aku Sehun**__."_

Mata Luhan membulat tak percaya. Tapi melihat dandanan Kris yang 100% mirip dengan Sehun membuatnya berpikir ulang.

_(Jigeum naege wa malhaejweo  
><em>Datang dan katakanlah padaku sekarang juga)

"_aku sudah datang padamu, lu."_

_(Uriege naeileun eobseo_  
>tak ada hari esok untuk kita)<p>

Luhan menatap mata Sehun, dalam. _"aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu.."_

_(Mangseoliji ma_  
>Jangan ragu)<p>

"_..dalam bentuk Kris, lu."_

_(Deo neutgijeone Now_  
>Sebelum lebih terlambat, sekarang)<p>

"_sebelum lebih terlambat.."_

_(Deo meolli deo meolli_  
>Lebih jauh, lebih jauh)<p>

"_..sebelum kau lebih mencintai Kris lebih jauh.."_

_(Nal mileonaeji malgo_  
>jangan memaksaku lebih jauh)<p>

"_..aku.."_

_(Uri duli jigeum yeogiseo, Sarajigi jeone  
><em>Sebelum kita berdua menghilang dari sini)

"_..akan mengatakan pada saat ini.."_

_(Uuuu~ tell me now now now)_

"_..bahwa aku.."_

_(Uuuu~ katakan padaku sekarang)_

"_cepat katakan! Jangan membuatku menunggu, Kris-ssi!"_

_(Uuuu~ tell me now now no__w  
>Uuuu~ katakan padaku sekarang)<em>

"_sudah kubilang aku bukan Kris!"_

"_lalu kau siapa?!"_

_(Uuuu~ oneuli ggeutnagi jeone  
><em>Uuuu~ sebelum hari ini berakhir)

"_sudah kukatakan tadi, Lu!"_

_(Tell me now now now now now now  
><em>katakan padaku sekarang_)_

_Prok! Prok! Prok!_

itu suara dari para _audience_. Karna mereka sudah berhenti bergerak –karna memang sudah habis- dan sekarang posisi mereka tertahan. Music belum selesai terdengar. Dan lengan Sehun kini melingkari leher Luhan yang tengah menghadap kedepan.

"_**aku Sehun."**_

_CUP!_

Mata Luhan membulat kaget. Ini tidak ada dalam rencana! Ciuman ini tidak ada dalam rencana!

Tapi tiba-tiba Luhan kaget sekali lagi begitu menyadari tekstur bibir yang kini tengah menempel dengan lembut dibibirnya.

'_Ini.. bibir Sehun..'_

.

.

.

"apa?"

Luhan benar-benar masih tak percaya. Yang berada didalam mobil bersamanya ini Sehun? kenapa keren sekali?

"kau Kris?" Tanya Luhan pelan. Matanya masih menatap Sehun yang sedang menyetir dengan intens.

"menurutmu?" Tanya Sehun balik sambil terkekeh. Ternyata Luhan masih belum sepenuhnya percaya.

"menurutku sih iya. Tapi kenapa kau mirip sekali dengan Sehun? bahkan kau memakai kalung perak milik Sehun dan sekarang kita pulang menggunakan mobil Sehun. kita melupakan hadiah _Porsche _kita." Sehun terkekeh. Sepertinya acaranya sejak awal tidak berjalan mulus. Bahkan Luhan hanya cengo dan terlihat tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"aku memang Sehun, lu."

Hah?

"kau tidak terkejut? Padahal sejak awal aku berniat mengejutkanmu, loh." Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, tidak paham.

Luhan menggeleng imut, merasa pertanyaan Sehun tidak sesuai dengan keadaannya saat ini. "aku tidak terkejut. yah sedikit, sih. Tapi aku sedikit-banyak masih belum percaya. Aku ingin bertanya banyak hal."

"kalau begitu simpan pertanyaanmu. Aku akan menjawabnya dirumah."

"baiklah."

.

.

.

"aku mau mandi diatas. Oh ya, masak makan malam sekarang ya? Aku lapar." Luhan melirik jam rumahnya, masih jam tiga sore dan Sehun ingin makan malam sekarang? Lalu bagaimana nasib perutnya nanti malam?

Luhan mendesah malas dan beralih ke kamarnya sendiri. "aku juga akan mandi. Oh ya, hun_-ah_!"

"ne?" Sehun yang masih berada ditangga menoleh.

"eum, bereskan barang-barangmu dan pindah ke kamar bawah. Aku menantimu."

_BLAM! _Dan Luhan masuk ke kamar. Dengan membanting pintu. Dan Sehun hanya terkekeh dan melanjutkan langkah nya menuju kamar.

.

.

.

"hun_-ah_~ tidak usah masak yah? Aku pegal~"

Sehun duduk di meja makan dengan wajah datar melihat Luhan yang duduk dengan aegyo mematikan miliknya. Luhan merasa penat dan ingin tidur, tapi kenapa Sehun menyuruhnya masak?

Sehun benar-benar tidak tau penderitaan seorang istri!

"kalau begitu masak ramen instant saja. Lebih mudah 'kan?" Luhan menatap Sehun aneh. dia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"kemana kacamatamu dan rambut klimismu itu?" Luhan mengelus rambut Sehun yang basah dan berantakan itu. Sehun hanya tersenyum manis, "kurasa kau menyukai penampilanku yang seperti ini. Aku pernah mendengar kau memujiku saat tidur. Dan saat itu penampilanku seperti ini 'kan?"

Luhan mematung. _Sehun.. mendengarnya?!_

"lebih baik kau memasak air sekarang juga. Aku lapar~"

Beberapa saat kemudian.

_Sluuuu~rpt_

"hun_-ah_~ bagi-bagi dong~"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan lapar._ Sepertinya ramen nya enak sekali. Kenapa Sehun makan seperti itu~? aku juga mau~_

Sehun melirik Luhan dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya sebelum menyerahkan mangkoknya pada Luhan yang langsung menyerbu ramennya. "kenapa kau tidak buat sendiri saja?"

"punyamu terlihat lebih –slurpt- nikmat." Luhan terlihat sangat menikmati. Bahkan dia menggunakan dua garpu saking semangatnya. Dia lapar? Atau doyan?

"punyaku selalu lebih nikmat. Benar 'kan, lu?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan memicing. Kenapa? Sehun menggunakan nada menggoda!

"kata-katamu ambigu, hun_-ah_." Dan Luhan melanjutkan makannya.

Sehun berdiri dan menuju kamar Luhan- ah! Kamar mereka!

"aku akan tidur didalam. Kau juga harus tidur setelah ini."

"tapi setelah tidur 'kan-"

"sudah tidur saja. Kalau kau gemuk akan lebih menggairahkan."

"YAK! KAU BIADAB, OH SEHUN!"

.

.

"eungh.."

Luhan beringsut masuk ke pelukan Sehun yang tengah tertidur. Luhan rasa Sehun baru masuk sekitar seperempat jam yang lalu. Tapi kenapa sudah tertidur? Aneh.

Sehun tiba-tiba menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Luhan. Tapi Luhan menahannya, dengan memeluknya lebih erat dan lebih dalam lagi.

"Hun_-ah_~ kau sudah tidur? Bangunlah~ aku ingin bertanya padamu sekarang~ Jangan tidur~" kalau disadari Luhan banyak ber-aegyo hari ini.

"eungh.. aku mau tidur.. Tanya nanti saja.." Sehun Sepertinya benar-benar tidur sekarang.

"hun_-ah_!" Luhan benar-benar merasa diabaikan sekarang. Sehun yang menyuruhnya bertanya saat dirumah, dan setelah dirumah kenapa dia mengabaikannya?!

Akhirnya Sehun membuka matanya sedikit. SEDIKIT!

"jadi, lu," Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan. Membuat Luhan merona dan lebih memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun.

"hei, kenapa kau jadi begini? Kalau begitu aku tidur la-"

"Jangan!" Sehun terkekeh. Luhan berhasil dipancing sekarang.

"sebutkan pertanyaannya. Dan tatap mataku." Luhan mendongak dan menatap mata Sehun. sedikit banyak dia merasa malu saat menatap mata Sehun yang juga menatapnya.

"pertanyaan pertama, kau Kris atau Sehun?"

"aku Sehun, Oh Sehun."

Luhan bingung sekarang. "lalu Kris itu siapa?"

"aku."

Hah?

"Kris itu aku. Saat dalam misi mengejar cintamu."

"kau terdengar lebay. Oke, pertanyaan kedua. Kenapa kau diam saja saat aku ajak ke _hanala's club_?" Luhan sendiri juga bertanya-tanya. Kalau Kris itu Sehun, kenapa dia mau saja saat dia membawanya ke _Club Gay _seperti itu? Bukan masalah jika itu Kris. Tapi Sehun? setau Luhan Sehun adalah _namja_ bai-

"aku bukan _namja_ baik-baik, lu. sebelum aku lulus kuliah aku juga sering ke _club _itu."

Hah? pikiran Luhan mulai kemana-mana sekarang. Apa Sehun pernah, eum, _mencoba satu _disana? Apa itu berarti Sehun pernah melakukan.. _one night stand?_

"hei, lu. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Aku hanya minum-minum disana!"

Oh oke, Luhan ragu. Suara Sehun terdengar gugup. Matanya juga bergerak resah. "kau yakin? Hanya minum?"

"ugh- ya sedikit menyentuh sih_-ah_!" suara Sehun terpotong suara kesakitannya sendiri karna Luhan menggeplak kepala-nya.

"pertanyaan ketiga, kenapa kau membawaku ke gereja kemarin?"

"eum, niatnya sih aku mau menikahimu di gereja sebagai Kris. Tapi- ya! Jangan memukulku lagi!" ucap Sehun begitu tangan Luhan terangkat lagi.

"tapi aku tidak jadi melakukannya karna Sepertinya kau lebih memilihku."

_Narsis_, batin Luhan. "memang kau tau dari mana kalau aku akan memilihmu?"

"karna kau bilang aku keren saat itu. Kau pikir aku tak mendengarnya 'kan?"

"sialan." Gerutu Luhan pelan.

"aku mendengarmu~"

"baiklah! Pertanyaan keempat, kau muslim?"

"tidak."

"lalu kenapa kau ke masjid dan berdoa disana?"

"karna.. aku tak tau kenapa. Aku hanya ingin masuk masjid saja."

"hah? kau gila! sekarang pertanyaan kelima, itu benar-benar makam ibumu?"

"iya, aku berniat mengenalkanmu pada ibuku dengan baik-baik tapi kau malah per-"

"tentu saja aku pergi! Kau mengenalkanku dengan cara Kris! Bukan cara Sehun!"

Sehun hanya terkekeh sekali lagi, "kalau aku mengenalkan dengan caraku juga kau akan pergi atau berada disana dengan terpaksa."

Luhan berpikir, "iya sih. Tapi kalau sekarang aku akan mengenalkan diriku sendiri dengan benar ke ibumu!"

"kalau begitu besok-besok kita kesana lagi."

"tentu saja! Aku 'kan istri yang baik~"

Sehun berdecih, "baik apanya? Kau mencintai _namja_ lain, lu."

Luhan cemberut, "Kris itukan dirimu, hun_-ah_."

Sehun tak membalas. Membuat hening melanda mereka.

"kau tak berniat Tanya lagi?" Luhan menggeleng.

"kalau begitu aku punya satu pertanyaan dan satu permintaan. Kalau kau menjawab pertanyaannya dengan baik maka permintaannya akan aku keluarkan. Bagaimana?"

"baiklah."

"pertanyaan pertama," Luhan menarik napas panjang. Dia merasa gugup sekarang. "kau mencintaiku?"

Luhan terdiam, dada nya berdebar sekarang. "kurasa.. iya."

Sehun terdiam sejenak. "baiklah itu kuanggap iya. Dan permintaannya adalah,"

Luhan benar-benar gugup sekarang. Luhan rasa permintaan Sehun adalah permintaan yang sulit untuk dikabulkan. "Jangan meminta aneh-a-"

"biarkan aku lepas kendali untuk menyentuhmu sekarang."

Luhan bingung. _Apa maksudnya? Apa Sehun meminta.. sesuatu yang intim? Secepat ini?!_

Dan Luhan tak bisa berpikir selanjutnya karna Sehun telah menindihnya dan mencium bibirnya penuh cinta.

"_kau milikku, lu. selamanya."_

.

.

.

END :)

.

.

.

Akhirnyaaaa~ end jugaaa~

Tapi puterr ga relaaaa *nangis heboh*

Jadi pengen buat sequel deh. Tapi bentar lagi ujian. Gimana dong?

Makasih buat yang nungguin ff ini dan baca ff ini dari awal sampe akhir #deepbow

Makasih juga buat reviewnya, fav-nya, ama follow-nya #deepbowlagi

Pokoknya MAKASIH BANYAAAAAAAAAK!

.

**Big thanks to:**

**Leona838: sehun jadi tampan? Emang udah tampan dari asalnya. Dan udah liat sendiri 'kan? Luhan milih sehun. gomawo reviewnya :)**

**himekaruLI: ngakak? Aku pas baca kok ga sampe gitu ya? Dan panggil puterr aja! Masalah umur itu private XD gomawo reviewnya :)**

**farfaridah16: enak ya? Baru nemu udah langsung end? Dan ini ga lama 'kan? gomawo reviewnya :)**

**ayuputeri: gpp kok. Aku juga pengen nonton. Btw, gomawo reviewnya :)**

**Oh SeHan: berpaling? Itu ga mungkin.. gomawo reviewnya :)**

**Junia angel58: luhan itu aneh emang. Masa suami se keren itu baru sadar. gomawo reviewnya :)**

**Oh SeRa Land: wah, ada juga yang mikir gitu? gomawo reviewnya :)**

**Dan juga buat yang laen yang review di chap-chap sebelumnya ato yang review tapi belum masuk dan ga kesebut diatas *tunjuk atas***

**Makasih juga buat yang nge-fav, nge-follow, dan para siders sekalian~ I Love Youu~ **

**Kok udah kaya menang award aja deh. Tapi Intinya makasih!**

.

.

Ini yang review dikit ya?

So, Mind to Review?

.


End file.
